Gravity Falls: Sharingan Master
by Exotos135
Summary: Alternate Universe fic. The Cypher Beast has broken in pieces and scattered across the rest of the world. With one of his pieces falling on Dipper Pines, a local boy from the Village hidden by Gravity, things are certainly going to get worse. And that's not the only surprises fate has in store for him...Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**This one will be (or is supposed to be) a multi chapter story about the search for the pieces of an infamous beast: the Cypher Beast. A single piece inside a boy will chaneg his life...possibly forever.  
><strong>

**For now, though, this chapter will simply focus on Dipper getting the sharingan and a little talking between his sister and his sensei, Stan. Oh and a little shocking revelation. There will be action in the next chapter, I promise. Also, the characters are the same age (whatever that is) from Gravity Falls.**

**Stan, Wendy and Soos wear the average chunin outfit with a forehead protector with the symbol of gravity in it, while Dipper and Mabel have the same outfit without the flak jacket. Gideon wears an outfit similar to those soldiers of the Moyagakure, and Bill Cipher, known here as the Cypher Beast, is a gigantic one-eyed canine-like monster covered in light blue flames. If you have any other questions, just ask me.**

**One more fact: The Sharingan is a dojustsu (genetic ninja abilities that use the eyes) kekkei genkai (technique passed down the bloodline of a specific clan) that appears in some members of the Uchina Clan. It's supposed to be obtained by going through some intense emotional distress or near death experience. **

**Now, with nothing more to say, read and review. Oh and enjoy, if you can. I also apologize from any too noticeable inconsistency.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dipper's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello, I am Dipper Pines, the male half of the mystery twins from the Village hidden by Gravity. I'm with my slightly older sister, Mabel, on a mission to. It's particularly notable because It's our first mission...that actually mattered.<p>

We were sent to do some rather mundane things before this one mission: go grocery shopping (to other villages near our own), deliver some packages (with a few ninja battles on the way), you get the idea. However, this mission is of real importance, as we're supposed to find and capture the cypher host of the Cypher Beast. A cypher host is someone who has a piece of or the Cypher Beast sealed inside them, just to let you know.

The Cypher Beast, never heard of it, but it sounds interesting, and I get the feeling It's entirely unrelated to the tailed beasts. It also makes me think that, while It's meaningful to call his host a cypher host, I don't see much sense in it. But I digress.

I don't know why, but I feel...that something is gonna change. Like I will obtained something I have never seen before, though it feels mostly like it shouldn't even exist in this universe. However, I can't help but feel uneasy about this, I mean who knows what kind of horrors might be unleashed if I do get something like that?

Wait, I think I hear something, like...an explosion?

"Dipper!"

That's what I hear in an all too familiar voice, and I slowly open my eyes to see a blurry figure carrying me away. As my vision returns to me, I turn to see the host of the Cypher Beast, Gideon Gleeful, being confronted by our sensei and great-uncle, Stan, and his two acolytes, Wendy and Soos.

"Dipper, we gotta leave!" I hear once again, my vision returning completely so I can see my sister carrying me away from the battlefield, "I don't know how long will it take until he breaks free, but we must get out! Come on, wake up!"

She puts me on the ground and, with a little headache, I groan before turning to her. "Mabel, what happened?" I ask to my sister, who gives me a look.

"We're on a mission to try to capture the Cypher Beast's cypher host, but something went wrong and now he's broken free! That's all I can tell you, we need to leave this place before he kills us or something, those are orders from Stan." explained Mabel as she helped her brother get up.

Another explosion happens and Gideon, who's now covered in light blue flames, flies up in the air and screams in pain as something comes out of him, something that vaguely looks like a triangle. A single spirit-like thing comes out of it, and instantly enters through my mouth, with enough recoil to send me towards a tree. "Dipper!" is what I hear from my sister, who runs after me.

As I once again fall unconscious, I manage to see the thing coming out of Gideon breaking apart and shattering into pieces, which fly up and scatter themselves out of this place.

**(Inside Dipper's mind)**

And now I'm in a black void...yay. However, I do know this is always important or at least something happens in it, so I shouldn't keep my guard low. "I will have a lot of fun with you, boy." is what I hear from a demonic voice, a single eye surrounded in blue flames appearing before me before I feel a horrifying pain on my right eye.

**(Back in reality)**

I wake up, get up and look around, only to see a back to normal Gideon lying around, and our sensei and acolytes around, looking exhausted. "No! My Cypher Beast!" Gideon shouts before turning to us with a look of pure hatred, "This is not the end, Dipper Pines! I will get that Cypher Beast back, and once I get it back-"

He looks at me weird, followed by Stan, Wendy and Soos, who get shocked upon seeing me. I don't know why though. "The sharingan?" he asks, confusing me right before using a teleport jutsu.

Before I can say or do anything else, I fell a horrible pain in my lower abdomen, falling down and spitting some blood. "Dipper?" is what I can hear from my sister before falling unconscious, worrying my sister even further, "Dipper?!"

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Village hidden by Gravity, hospital room 618)<strong>

Dipper finally woke up and managed to open his left eye, though his right eye wouldn't open for some reason. He saw that he was in a hospital room, with a medical-nin that looks like Sue at his side.

"Good, you're awake." Dipper then turned and saw his sister, with the bandage on her arm gone, sitting on a chair close to him, "I got good news and bad news, the good news is that the Jinchuriki and the beast separated, and that you're okay and have almost recovered from your injuries. The bad news is that the Cypher Beast broke into pieces and scattered them across the world, and one hit you, so it won't be any easy to get them back. Plus, Gideon is still on the loose."

"How long have I been sleeping?" inquired Dipper, looking around.

"You have slept for 15 years." informed Mabel in a serious tone.

"What?!" exclaimed Dipper in shock, groaning in pain shortly afterwards.

"Please refrain from messing with the patient, would you?" scolded Sue at the girl, who looks down in regret as Sue looks at the boy with a worried look, "Don't worry, buddy, you've only been here for 3 hours."

"And I waited all those 3 hours here with you." added Mabel.

"Hey everyone." greeted Stan, "How is Dipper doing?"

"Well, he's almost recovered completely, but he needs to stay here for another 5 minutes." answered Sue as the man walked to the boy, "I would not recommend messing with him, any surprises could cause him to panic and make the recovery take longer to complete."

"Hmmm, I need to confirm something before I ask you something, Dipper." Stan then turned to Mabel, who looked at the man with a worried look, "It flew up, tried to separate itself from Gideon and broke into pieces, right?"

"That's what it did, yes." confirmed Mabel, "And one of the pieces got inside Dipper."

"It might have broken into pieces and went to find new hosts, the one piece that fell on Dipper could mean one thing." Stan scratched his chin as he thought about it, "Now Dipper, would you mind opening your right eye?"

"It doesn't open." replied Dipper, trying to open his eye to no vail, "I try, but it doesn't do anything!"

Hearing that, Stan closed his eyes and scratched his chin as he thought something. "What are you thinking, grunkle Stan?" inquired Mabel.

"I have an idea for why it can't open, but Dipper must be completely recovered before we can test it." answered the old man, "Once you recover and are feeling comfortable. come with me to the training grounds, It's critical to see if I'm wrong or right."

With that said Stan walked to the door, turning around and saying "And trust me, I want to be wrong this time." in an honest, stern tone before leaving, the twins exchanging looks shortly afterwards.

**(Outside the hospital)**

Wendy and Soos were waiting outside for Stan to come out, leaving what they were doing and going to him once they saw the old man. "So, how is he?" asked Wendy.

"He's nearly done with his recuperation." Wendy and Soos lightened up in unison, right before Stan resumed, "However, he can't open his right eye, which give me an idea for why."

"You don't think he-" asked Soos.

"Let's hope not." interrupted the old man, who looked back at the student with a worried look on his face, "Otherwise, the boy will become extremely dangerous."

Looking away from the hospital, Stan walked back home, Wendy and Soos following him shortly afterwards.

**(Some moments later, At the streets of the Village hidden by Gravity)**

Dipper and Mabel, the former fully recovered, were walking to their great uncle's house, earning a lot of angry stares from the local villagers as they walked...or at least, Dipper was getting them. Some even threw garbage at him, though this only annoyed the boy briefly.

"Why is everybody so hostile today?" asked Mabel as she removed the garbage from her brother's hair.

"I don't know, but hopefully when we get to Stan he'll take us somewhere far away from here." replied Dipper, getting hit by another paper ball shortly afterwards.

After that, the twins managed to find the house and went inside, where they saw Stan sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "Hi Grunkle Stan!" loudly greeted Mabel as she and her brother walked to the man, "So, about that thing you mentioned earlier at the hospital-"

"Follow me to the training grounds." stated Stan, taking a sip from his coffee, "And make sure you bring some good stocks, because anything could happen there."

With that said, Stan got up and went upstairs, the twins exchanging looks and shrugging before going to the training grounds.

**(At the training grounds)**

Once there, the trio walked to a lake near the entrance of the deeper part of the forest, which was dubbed the Woods of the K.I.A., called that because It's a graveyard for people who died in the forest.

"Close your eyes, go to the water, and try to balance your chakra so you can walk on it." instructed Stan, pointing at the shallow lake, "It's rather shallow, so there's not much risk if you fail it."

With Mabel telling him to go with a wink, Dipper walked to the water and tried to balance his chakra. After believing he managed it, he walked into the water...and fell to the shallow river almost instantly. He didn't give up though, and repeated and repeated until he managed to set a foot on the water without falling.

He continued to walk until he was in the middle of the river, not too far away from his sister and great-uncle. "Now concentrate a bit further until you feel a bit funny, open your left eye and look down." instructed Stan.

Dipped obeyed and concentrated more of his chakra, feeling some minor pain in his left eye that intensified as he continued to concentrate. Once he thought he concentrated enough, he opened it and looked down...to see a primary stage sharingan pupil. "The sharingan?" asked Dipper in shock at seeing his reflection, the sharingan turning back into a normal pupil as the boy lost some of his chakra concentration, "I have...the sharingan? But how?"

"Amazing! I thought only the members of the Uchiha Clan were able to get it!...and that it was supposed to be obtained from intense pain or a near death experience" said Mabel in awe, and then confusion at the third part.

"Yes, you have the sharingan and It's amazing, but try to open your right eye." said Stan, "That is the critical thing about this, with your balanced chakra you might be able to open the eye."

"I don't see how's that supposed to make sense, but then again my brother having the sharingan doesn't make sense either, so go Dipper!" cheered Mabel, raising her left arm.

The boy concentrated further and, opening his right eye, looked down to see his right eye's pupil and iris had disappeared entirely, leaving no trace, though oddly enough he was still able to see normally. This one was received with shock from the trio, shocking Dipper so much he broke his concentration and fell on the water.

"Just what I feared, Dipper has become one of the hosts for the Cypher Beast." said Stan in a serious tone, Mabel gasping in shock before he resumed, "That is why everybody was acting hostile to you today."

"W-We can remove it, right?" stuttered Mabel to her great-uncle, who looked at her with a frown, "It is reversible? Please tell me it is!"

"I'm afraid not, Mabel. The only way to remove a piece of the Cypher Beast from a Cypher Host, is to have it ripped off by another cypher host." explained Stan, Mabel cringing as she heard it, "The cypher host will then take the piece for him or herself, and become stronger with the Cypher Beast itself. And Dipper-"

However, when the two turned around to see the boy, he had disappeared without a trace. "I should have seen this coming." said Stan, right before feeling something approaching, "Oh no, Mabel can you feel that?"

"For some reason, I can."

"Two cypher hosts!" exclaimed the duo in shock.

The cypher hosts looked down and laughed as they went running to the Woods of the K.I.A. "Mabel! Call Wendy and Soos! We must get to Dipper before _they_ do!" ordered Stan, running towards the direction the two figures were going as Mabel obeyed and left.

**(Inside the Woods of the K.I.A.)**

Dipper was walking along the dark paths of the forest, ignoring the many glowing eyes that came from the sky and bushes. When he arrived at a lake, he sat at the coast and seeing some rocks nearby he threw them, though this didn't do anything to lighten him up.

"I can't believe it, I went with the team to the first mission I have ever done that has actually mattered, and now I became the new host for a piece of the Cypher Beast, and worst of all: I have to become a missing-nin just to make sure everybody is safe from me." whined Dipper, throwing another rock, this one so hard it hit a tree at the other side of the lake, "Could this day get any worse?"

Just then the boy heard the laughter of the two cypher hosts from before, the two coming from the skies and landing near him shortly afterwards. The two were girls and looked like a pair of familiar figures: Candy and Grenda.

"I just had to open my mouth, didn't I?" thought Dipper as he took out a kunai from his pouch, and then remembering something important, "Wait, my sharingan!"

Dipper concentrated his chakra and turned on his sharingan, opening his eyes to see the chakra the two girl had. They had a light blue chakra, similar to a familiar thing...the Cypher Beast. "You're Cypher hosts, aren't you?!" questioned Dipper.

"Well look at that, Candy, we got a smart one here." said Grenda with a demonic tone.

"I can see that, Grenda, but I doubt he's smart enough to realize just how hopeless his situation is." agreed Candy, also with a demonic tone, "Look, little boy, we are far more powerful than you think we are, and seeing you haven't unlocked your connection with the beast himself yet, you're no match for us! So how about you hand over your piece of the cypher beast, and we'll make sure that we leave you barely alive."

"As if I'm going to hand you anything!" retorted Dipper in a stern tone, "You'll have to take it from my dead body!..Wait, what did I just said?"

Candy and Grenda laughed in unison, their laughter echoing through the forest for a while before they spoke again. "Well then, if you won't hand it over willingly." Grenda took out a huge shuriken while Candy used her chakra to make some water dragons from a river nearby, Dipper gripping his kunai and narrowing his look in response, "We'll gladly rip it off your body!"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Filler: Ramen Contest, Believe It!

**Hello, Exotos135 here. This is simple a filler chapter I decided to make to give you something to read while the next real chapter is going. This won't be the only filler chapter either, I'll generally make another one after the next chapter and so on. This filler's are non canon, by the way.**

**Another thing: Hidden Gravity is simply a shorter name for the Village hidden by Gravity, the place where the main trio come from. likewise, Hidden Leaf is a shorter name for the Village hidden in the Leaves, as far as I know either way. **

**Ramen, one of Naruto's favorite foods, is a noodle soup food from japan made with chinese wheat noodles served in meat or, sometimes, fish-based broth, with a soy sauce or miso flavor. It also uses toppings like sliced pork and the like.**

**Naruto is the main character of the series, Sakura is one of his companions, Hinata is a shy girl with a crush on him and Kakashi is his sensei, for the short and simple version of the characters. That's as far as I know about this though, so I'll shut up and let you enjoy the filler. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hidden Leaf Village)<strong>

Dipper, Mabel and Stan were visiting the Hidden Leaf Village, not to deliver a message or any kind of mission, just taking a walk through the village. Mabel, who separated from her brother and Stan without them noticing, went to and grabbed a pair of frying pans, hitting them once she was close to Ramen Ichiraku, a local ramen shop.

"Listen, local villagers of Hidden Leaf!" called Mabel, earning the attention of everybody nearby, specially Naruto, "I, Mabel Pines from Hidden Gravity, challenge Naruto Uzumaki to a ramen eating contest!"

Everybody gasped in shock, Naruto looking surprised at the sudden challenge. Dipper and Stan, who were nearby, reacted with horror-though Stan had the same stoic look on his face-and went to the girl, grabbing her and dragging her to an alley to reprimand her for her recklessness.

"Mabel, do you even know what you're doing?!" questioned Dipper with a worried scowl, "Remember the stories about this guy's big appetite, specially about ramen? You have no chance!"

"Don't worry Dipper, I have trained all week-long!" assured Mabel, patting his brother's head before explaining, "I brought a lot of instant noodles with the money we got from missions and eating them as fast as I could, and I believe I'm just as fast at eating them like Naruto!"

"You what?" asked Stan, who heard everything.

Mabel laughed nervously before she heard somebody coming, turning to see Naruto Uzumaki himself with a big grin on his face. "I accept your challenge." stated Naruto.

**(Ramen Ichiraku)**

Mabel and Naruto had taken their seats, with their respective audience by their side: Mabel had Dipper and Stan, who gave the girls a pair of thumbs up, while Naruto had Hinata, who was waving a small flag with "go naruto!" written on it, and Sakura...who wasn't really doing anything, and Kakashi, who was praying that his wallet was able to pay the fee after the contest finished.

"Okay, the contest works this way: the one who eats the most bowl in 30 minutes win." informed the man behind the counter to both contestants, who looked at each other with determined looks, "And...go!"

With their first bowls of ramen served, Naruto and Mabel wasted no time and eat them as fast as they could, the bowls eventually piling up until they were a tower as the contest continued and the contestants eat. "I'm not gonna pay a single cent for this." stated Stan as he saw the bowls accumulate.

"Done!"

With those words uttered, Mabel and Naruto hit the table, slightly shaking the towers made of the bowls they ate, with their fists and glared at each other with determined looks on their faces. It didn't took long before their faces became green and they got sick looks on their faces, quickly leaving the restaurant and going to some bushes, laudably throwing up as everybody look on with surprised or disappointed expressions.

"Well, they did eat 30 bowls of ramen in 30 minutes." shrugged Dipper.

"I counted 34." corrected Hinata.

After they finished throwing up, Mabel and Naruto, both still looking a bit sick, came out of the bushes and walked to everyone. "Who won?" they asked in unison, exchanging angry glares upon realizing that.

The rest turned to the restaurant as Mabel and Naruto exchanged growls and were face-to-face, with them seeing two towers of ramen bowls of equal size. "It's a draw." said everyone in unison, turning back to the duo.

Hearing what they said, the two turned to everyone with shocked looks before fainting in either horror or shock. That was the day that Naruto and Mabel's rivalry was born, the day where Kakashi and Stan's wallets died and went to wallet heaven and where it was prohibited to challenge Naruto or Mabel to any food related contest, period.

**The End**


	3. The Cypher Attack!

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Gravity Falls Sharingan: The Brand New Revamped Renewed Deluxe Edition (Why did I gave it such a long name in the first place?). I'm supposed to update it only once a month, but this time, I took an exception just this once and decided to post this chapter. I appreciate the reviews you have given to this story and the next ones to come, I'm really working hard in making this enjoyable for all you guys! :)**

**Anyway, this chapter will be longer than the last one, obviously, and I will also give some information on stuff from either Naruto or Gravity Falls, though since Naruto has an immense universe it will be mostly about Naruto. (flatly) Yay.**

**While most of the jutsus in this fic will be the ones used in the series, I also took the liberty to make up a few. The first one in this fic is Eternal Dragon of Water and Thunder. What does it do? Read below and be amazed. Also, Pacifica is in this chapter, but probably not in the way you-or anybody at all-expected.**

**Also, I think I didn't say how Candy and Grenda dressed like, did I? Well, Candy wears a long-sleeved white dress, which covers her bandaged arms and legs. Grenda wears a long-sleeved grey shirt with matching pants, a pair of shoulder pads with a spike on them, and a red cape.**

**Ninken, practically dogs BUT AS NINJAS!, are the companions of the Inuzuka Clan, who are known for their collaboration techniques with their ninken partners. Why do I bring this up?...moving on.**

**The ANBU are the protectors of their respective villages, taking assignments and orders from the land's kage. They also cannot be arrested by the police equivalent of Naruto, the Konoha Military Police Force, without a warrant. That's all I know though, outside of the fact that Yamato (A brown-haired ninja guy who replaces Kakashi at a certain point) is part of this group. **

**Their uniform, as I read on the wiki, consists of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. Phew, good thing that's out-of-the-way.**

**Anyway, that's all, so read and enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review too! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Woods of the K.I.A.)<strong>

A huge explosion occurred, Dipper coming out of it completely unharmed, and unfortunately so did Grenda. She was running after the boy, throwing her huge shuriken towards him in hope of striking him in the leg, slowing him down.

Dipper managed to dodge the shuriken, which continued until it hit some trees, cutting most of them until it got stuck on a tree with a thick trunk. Groaning in frustration, Grenda walked to the tree and took out her shuriken from it, looking around to see that the boy had disappeared.

The girl then walked to Candy, all while Dipper, hidden inside a tree, watched as he used the Flying Swallow technique on his kunai. Initially the boy went unnoticed as the two girls looked around, however, it didn't took long before Candy turned to the tree, sporting a demonic grin. Surprised, Dipper got out of the tree just as Candy did a dragon+tiger+hare combination.

"Water Release: Wild Water Wave!"

Water started to flow from the girl's mouth, who aimed it at the tree. Intensifying the strength of her attack by at least a hundred times, the tree was eventually to rip off from the ground, Dipper barely managing to not get squashed by it as it fell close to him.

"_Now how did that happen? It's just not possible for any ninja to make an attack as intense as that._" thought Dipper, looking back at the girls and remembering their light blue chakras, "_That's it, they must be using the Cypher Beast's chakra._"

"At last you understand the situation!"

"I'm in your head, little fool!" Dipper simply continued to look for the source of the voice, while dodging Candy's jutsus and parrying with Grenda, "You know, the Cypher Beast!"

"The Cypher Beast?"

Before he could react, Dipper was punched by Grenda, the punch being strong enough to send him towards a tree. With the boy getting up, Candy chuckled before quickly doing the tiger hand seal. "Hiding in Mist technique!"

The entire place became covered in mist shortly afterwards, Candy and Grenda both laughing like a maniac as their silhouettes disappeared from view. Dipper's sharingan also deactivated, the boy getting up and realizing in what trouble he was in when he looked around.

"Darn it, I can't use my Sharingan with this mist!" thought Dipper, gripping his kunai as he felt both Candy and Grenda approaching, "I need to dissipate it somehow."

Just then Grenda, with her hands surrounded by electricity, ambushed the boy, who managed to dodge it in time. Once the girl took out a kunai which was covered in electricity, Dipper narrowed his look as he and Grenda engaged in a battle between their kunais, fighting in equal force while Candy prepared another jutsu.

"Water Release: Gunshot!"

Candy knead some chakra and, turning it into water, jumped high to release a water ball the size of a meteorite. Grenda left Dipper alone, who turned around and could only look worried as the gunshot hit him, sending the boy to a tree. "Now that's just cheap!" complained Dipper as he got up, doing the hare+bird combo hand seal shortly afterwards, "Wind Release: Mist-Dissipate Tornado!"

Dipper spun for several minutes and, eventually, a huge tornado was formed, which dissipated the mist...somehow. Once everything dispersed, Dipper was too dizzy to notice Grenda rushing towards him. Grabbing his leg, Grenda constantly spun around before throwing the boy to another tree, Candy walking to her as Dipper tried and failed to get up.

"Ready to do this, Candy?" asked Grenda.

"Ready like always, Grenda." answered Candy.

With that said, the girl did an extremely fast hand seal combination, Dipper being unable to decipher just what seals they were doing before falling down yet again. "Storm Release: Eternal Dragon of Water and Thunder!"

A huge amount of water from the lake nearby suddenly rises and shaped itself like a dragon, Grenda raising her hands and shooting some electricity at it as the sky started to get clouded, with a few lighting coming out of the dragon that striked some of the trees, and one nearly striking Dipper.

Grenda then lowered her hands to the ground, a pair of electrical chains coming out of the ground and binding Dipper as the dragon ready to attack. With the dragon rushing at him at extreme speed, the boy closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable...

"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!"

Suddenly, a huge earth wall came out of the ground in front of the boy, the dragon crashing in it and only managing to slightly crack it. Opening his eyes, the boy looked at the teenage figure that was responsible for the earth wall: Wendy's figure. "Wendy?" asked Dipper, genuinely surprised at the girl's arrival.

"Good thing I managed to arrive in time."

Surprised for a moment at the sudden materialization of the earth wall, Grenda removed her hands from the ground, removing the chains holding Dipper in response. Candy quickly formed an ox+horse+ram combo with a hybrid look of determination and annoyance. "Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack!"

Hearing that, Wendy grabbed Dipper and quickly left before Candy shot large ice darts out of her mouth towards the earth-style wall, the wall crumbling into pieces shortly afterwards. The two girls growled once they saw Wendy standing there, but without Dipper by her side. "Now you're gonna mess with me."

"Where is the cypher host?" asked Candy in a scornful tone.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." replied Wendy with a smug smile.

Exchanging a confused look with Grenda, Candy walked closer to the teenager as she put her hands on her back, starting a hand seal combination as the girl stopped. "Closer."

With an exasperated growl, Candy walked until she was literally facing the teenager, who finished the combination. "That is close enough, now let me crouch down so I can whisper it to you." Wendy did crouch down and, slowly leaning to the girl's ear, she raised one of her arms to show that it was now encased in rock.

Candy could only gasp in shock before being punched by the teenager's rock encased arm, sending her flying unconscious to her friend Grenda. She managed to catch Candy just as she fell down, giving a furious glare at the teenager as she put her friend down. "Did you really thought I would tell you anything?"

**(Near the exit of the forest)**

Dipper woke up to see his sister, Mabel, and Soos by his side. Soos was somehow shaping water while Mabel was holding Dipper's hand. "Calm down Dipper, Soos will take care of your injuries." instructed Mabel, Soos nearby waving hello as she said so.

"I call it Water Release: Water of Life!" said Soos before going to Dipper and giving him the water, "There you go, Dipster."

The boy took a sip from the water and waited for a moment, feeling his injuries mostly going away after a short wait. "Hey, I'm actually feeling better now."

"Glad to hear that." the boy turned to see Stan walking to him, "Soos here practiced this technique for weeks. You should thank him."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Soos."

"No biggie, Dipper, as long as your injuries have been healed, I'm happy."

"Why did you all came, though?" asked Dipper as he tried to get up, only to fall again, "I'm a cypher host now."

"You may be a cypher host, but you're also part of this team. Part of this family. And my brother." explained Mabel, "We couldn't just leave you to die with those two psychopath cypher hosts. Now take a rest, we'll take it from here, and then we'll see what we'll do about your cypher host status. Soos, stay here and make sure his recovery doesn't go wrong."

"Yes, Mabelizabeth!" replied Soos while doing the "yes sir!" gesture, earning a chuckle from the girl in response before leaving with Stan.

**(Back with Candy, Grenda and Wendy)**

Wendy was giving Candy and Grenda a hard time: she constantly hit Candy with her earth jutsus while also dodging Grenda's lighting attacks. However, just as she hit Grenda, the girl grinned and somehow teleported out of sight, kicking the teenager's back strong enough to send her flying to a tree.

Wendy didn't manage to recover in time and hit the tree, falling to the floor instantly. In that moment Mabel and Stan arrived, helping the girl get up after she fell. "Is he okay?" pried Wendy, earning a nod and smile from the two in response, "Thank goodness."

"Look at that, Candy, the rest of that cypher host's "friends" came to his aid. That's quite odd." said Grenda in a mocking tone, earning an angry glare from the duo in response.

"I'm rather puzzled by them being here too, Grenda." replied Candy with a chuckle.

"You messed with my nephew, now you'll mess with all of us: Team Mystery!" stated Stan, cracking his fists, "The only way you'll be able to get to him now, is to go through our dead bodies!"

"That can be arranged!"

**(Back with Dipper and Soos)**

Dipper, looking sad about his current state, continued to rest as Soos used a pair of binoculars to see the fight. "Whoa, dude, it looks like the battle's intensifying." said Soos, passing the popcorn to Dipper, "You want some? Or a pair of binoculars?"

The boy simply nodded no, the popcorn being taken away from him before he decided to rest for a minute. "Psst..." the boy heard the "psst" and woke up, looking around to find the source. After failing to find anything other than Soos with popcorn, Dipper shrugged and decided to sleep again. "Dipper...Dipper..."

**(Inside Dipper's Mind)**

"DIPPER!"

"Who...who is it?" it didn't took long before Dipper noticed the voice sounded...familiar, "Wait, I recognize that voice. It's the voice I heard before...I felt that pain in my right eye."

A malevolent, demonic laugh was heard from behind, the boy turning to see a single eye-opening in the darkness. "It is I, the Cypher Beast." the beast showed It's body, and the cage it was in was illuminated by the light blue flames covering his body. The beast grinned as it continued to talk with the boy, who didn't hide the fact that he wasn't happy to see him again, "You need my help, do you realize that?"

"And why would I need your help?" asked Dipper, crossing his arms and turning away from the beast.

"Only another cypher host can remove one of my pieces from another cypher host's body, and unless any of your friends have a good enough substitute, which doesn't exist by the way, the cypher hosts will escape so they continue their rampage. If you want them to live, or make sure those cypher hosts don't do any more damage, you must make a deal with me."

"And what difference would it make? It's not like I'm any stronger than those two girls."

"Hahaha! You are no ordinary cypher host, lad. You are the prime cypher host, the cypher host of the only sentient piece of myself: the main body, the mind, the rest of the pieces are just mindless part of myself who wish nothing more than destruction...and myself, of course." "Make a deal with me, and you'll get power beyond your comprehension, chakra that rivals that of a tailed beast! And best of all, the power to defend those that you care about."

Although he still didn't believe the Cypher Beast, Dipper took into consideration the offer, scratching his chin as he did so. "What do you want for the deal?" asked Dipper, turning back to the beast, who grinned in response, "I get the feeling you want me to give you something in exchange."

"...Hehehe...what I want, is to make the deal." with that said and done, the beats extended his hand, or at least his index finger, to the boy. He hesitated for a moment before sealing the deal with the finger, still confused as the beast started to laugh, "AND YOUR BODY!"

Realizing what just happened, Dipper could only look as his arm, and eventually his whole body, was covered in light blue chakra, his eyes turning from blank on the right and normal to the left to both have rectangular pupils.

**(Back in reality)**

Some electricity surrounded Dipper once he woke up, catching the attention of Soos. "Dipper?" asked the man, oblivious to the boy's eyes.

Stan, Mabel, Wendy, Candy and Grenda were about to fight before a huge explosion was heard, the trio turning around curious while the two cypher hosts got scared looks on their faces. "Candy, I believe we should get the very heck out of here!"

"Yes, Grenda, I agree with you!"

The two cypher hosts took a run for it, the team once again turning around with a confused look. From the woods came out a shadowy figure surrounded by light blue flames, and with a disturbing grin on his face. It also had a shining, hovering triangle on his back.

Soos, looking badly beaten up, came out of the woods and went to the trio. "Guys, you have to get out before he beats you like he beat me!" warned Soos with a terrified tone, pointing at the figure.

"But who is he?" questioned Wendy.

The figure walked forward, the shadows covering it disappearing to show Dipper, with rectangular and a third eye on his forehead. Apart from that, he didn't look all that different. "Dipper?!" asked a horrified Mabel and Wendy in unison, Stan narrowing his look instead.

"Hahahaha! It's been so darn long I had a body like this! The chakra, the wind, the elements, It's like I was a physical being all over again!" Dipper started to laugh hysterically as his voice eventually distorted until it sounded just like the Cypher Beast's voice, calming down for a moment before turning to Candy and Grenda with a disturbingly cheerful look on his face, "Now, who wants to be the first cypher host to have It's piece extracted?!"

Looking from far away to see the two cypher hosts running for their lives, Cypher Dipper dashed towards them, leaving light blue after images and "Stan, what happened to Dipper?" asked Mabel in a worried tone.

"He made a deal with the Cypher Beast." explained Stan.

"Is that something bad?" pried Mabel, fearing the answer.

Cypher Dipper caught both girls, constantly hitting them with such a speed the rest of the team were unable to tell just what was happening. Once he actually stopped, Candy and Grenda both looked like they were on the verge of death, with blood coming out of their noses and mouth as Cypher Dipper walked to them. "And this is just the beginning!"

"Yes, it is something bad." replied Stan.

From there, the team saw the horrifying sight of Cypher Dipper phasing his hands through the girl's chests somehow, and ripping off two shuriken-shaped orbs that were surrounded by light blue flames, presumably the cypher pieces. They also returned to normal, as their eyes were shown to get their pupils back before they collapsed.

What happened next was that the two shuriken things turned white and turned into liquid, which then went inside the boy's skin as he laughed like a maniac. With both things inside, the appearance of Cypher Dipper had changed again: This time, what seemed like the outline of a top hat made of light blue flames got on top of his head, his fingernails sharpened until they became fangs and part of his skin were ripped off, revealing some light blue aura on the exposed parts.

Just as Cypher Dipper continued to laugh, Stan walked to him and slapped him at the back of his head, knocking him out and canceling the cypher mode in the process. "Okay, this is just something I gotta ask: how did you manage to do that?" pried Mabel in disbelief at what just happened.

Stan turned and showed the girl his palm, where it was revealed that there was a tattoo of a pyramid with a single eye in it. "Is that...the cypher seal?" asked Wendy as she and Soos went to the two pines.

"Yes, It's something given to all members of the ANBU mackerel unit, and it never fades away." Stan then turned to the unconscious Dipper, "Which is something good, because otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

Stan then turned to see the unconscious girls lying around, narrowing his look before turning to Wendy and Soos. "Wendy, Soos, take those girls to the hospital. We need to find out where they came from." ordered Stan.

"Yes sir!" replied the duo in unison.

Wendy and Soos went running to the girls, grabbing them and jumping back to the village. "Mabel, help me take your brother back to the house." what Stan got in response was a hesitant nod, lifting the boy with Mabel's help and jumping back to Hidden Gravity shortly afterwards.

**(Stan's house, Dipper and Mabel's room)**

Recovering consciousness, Dipper slowly opened his eyes, his blurry vision eventually fading away to see he was at his and Mabel's room, with her worried sister and grunkle by his side. "What happened?" asked Dipper.

"You made a deal with the Cypher Beast, it possessed your body, went nuts for a while." quickly explained Stan, Dipper raising his eyebrow in confusion, "But luckily I managed to use the seal on my hand."

"Oh right, you were part of the Mackerel ANBU unit. That was quite unexpected." remarked Dipper, before remembering about Candy and Grenda, "Wait, what happened to the girls?"

"We can answer that."

The trio turned to see Wendy and Soos standing by the door, waiting for a moment before Stan broke the silence. "What happened to the girls?"

"Well, they recovered rather quickly, specially since the cypher pieces were ripped from them not too long ago." answered Soos, "We also managed to ask them a few questions before taking them back home."

"Well, what did they tell you?" questioned Stan.

"The raven haired one is a medical nin from this village, but her redheaded friend is a chunin from Hidden Cloud." explained Wendy, crossing her arms before resuming, "We managed to escort the redhead back to Hidden Cloud, but she only cooperated once her friend came with us. Apparently she was supposed to spend the night with her before they were struck by the Cypher pieces."

"Poor girls. Well, at least the cypher pieces were extracted from them." remarked Mabel, scratching her head as she realized something, "But now that we mention it, just what happened to the pieces? I know they turned white, then into liquid and went inside Dipper somehow, but I still have no idea what happened."

"The pieces were assimilated." stated Stan, "Once the prime cypher host, Dipper in this case, takes the cypher pieces from other cypher hosts, the pieces will be added to his own, and the cypher beast will recover more of It's power. That is what with the cypher pieces and why Dipper's appearance changed."

"Is there any limit?"

"As long as there are cypher pieces, the process has no known end. The pieces will be assimilated" this explanation was met with worry, though Dipper received it with fear instead, "What we need to know, however, is the number of pieces the cypher beast broke off. You remember anything about that Dipper? Probably 11, 12 pieces?"

"I..can't really answer." Dipper then felt intense pain as he changed into Cypher Dipper, his voice turning into the cypher beast's instantly, "But I can!"

In retaliation everybody took out their kunais, narrowing their looks as Cypher Dipper laughed. "Relax, puny ninjas, all I can do for now is answer your question, I can't do anything else. Here's the answer: I broke myself in 17 pieces with yours truly included, no more, no less." stated Cypher Dipper, right before returning back to normal with the lovely addition of a headache, "Darn it, I hate it when he does that!"

"With the prime piece and the other two Dipper got, that leaves us with 14 pieces left to find. But for now, we need to rest. Go back to your houses, and be sure to get a good night sleep."

"Yes sir!"

With that said, Wendy and Soos jumped through the window back to their houses, Stan leaving the room while Mabel stayed behind, remaining at her brother's side until the night arrived.

**(Later that night)**

The twins were sleeping peacefully, or at least Mabel was. Dipper silently groaned and gripped the top of his head in pain, as he felt some sort of voice echoing on his head. Getting louder and louder, the boy woke up and still heard the voice, getting up and turning to the window to see the sight of a mysterious, black hooded feminine figure.

The figure had It's two eyes opened, revealing what looked like the byakugan and rinnegan, and on top of the hood what looked like horns. "You...are a danger to the village...you must not continue living in this place..." said the figure, causing intense pain to the boy's hear, "You must leave as fast as you can, and never return!"

That shout practically made the boy scream in pain and fall from his bed, covering his ear as the figure continued to speak. "Leave the village, or all you care about will suffer..." said the hooded woman, her voice echoing in the boy's mind as she disappeared.

Mabel woke up due to the scream, getting off her bed and running to her agonizing brother. "Dipper!" the boy failed to hear her due to still being deaf from the figure's shout. Once he managed to regain his ability to hear, Dipper opened his eyes and saw his desperate sister slapping him to wake him up, "Dipper, talk to me! What happened?!"

"Mabel stop that, I'm in enough pain already! And I...I don't know what exactly happened. I saw a figure outside that told me that I was a danger to the village, and that I should leave if I...don't want everything I care to be hurt." the boy paused for a minute, got up and then changed to his usual training attire, "I need to leave and never come back here."

"But Dipper, think about what you're doing: if you leave the village with no intent to return, you'll be marked as a missing-nin and the ANBU will try to destroy you!" wailed Mabel, shaking her brother back and forth as she continued, "Further more, just think what will everybody think if you leave the village!"

Dipper was a bit busy trying to regain his vision after being shaken repeatedly. What he first saw when he regained it, though, was his own sister, tears coming out of her eyes and whimpering, trying her hardest not to cry.

"The team won't be the same without you! Heck, I won't be the same without you!" before resuming, Mabel grabbed her brother's hand and gave him a sincere look of worry, "Just please, _please_ stay for a minute or two so we can discuss what to do with your identity as a cypher host, okay?"

"I'm sorry Mabel, there's just no other-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" scolded Mabel, her sadness changing to determination as she looked at Dipper's eyes, "Dipper, look into my eyes and repeat after me: there is another way!"

Mabel was met with dead silence and a worried look from her brother, who looked down with a look of full dysphoria on his face. "Come on Dipper, look at my eyes, focus! Repeat after me: there is another way!"

"Dipper, for the last time, repeat after me!" Dipper just closed his eyes and nodded no in response "There! Is!"

The boy quietly whispered "No other way." before the girl even finished, opening his eyes again and seeing her with a melancholic look on his eyes before resuming. "There's no way out of this: I'm no regular cypher host, I'm the prime cypher host. I'm the host of the only sentient part remaining of the cypher beast: the most powerful and craziest of the pieces, to be exact."

"Dipper..."

"Everybody knows that I'm a cypher host, and no matter what happens, they'll always know. Besides, since the cypher beast is so unpredictable, he could try to control my body again, and I wouldn't even notice...just imagine the pain I would cause to you, to Stan, to the team, to the village..."

Mabel covered her ears, wanting to stop hearing her brother say such things. "Stop talking!"

"That is exactly why I must leave: so everybody is safe...from me."

With that said, Dipper went through the window, looking at his sister one more time before going out and jumping through the roofs, Mabel looking down with a woe look just as Stan arrived, having heard the scream from his room. "Mabel, what happened? Where's Dipper?"

The girl, uncovering her ears, slowly turned to her grunkle, stating "...He left." with a look of complete grief.

**(At the forest)**

Dipper arrived at the entrance of the forest near the village, looking back with a regretful look at his village shortly afterwards. His sight did not last long, however, as he soon heard something approaching.

By his very eyes he saw the hooded figure from before reappear in front of him, "Who are you, and why does your voice cause me pain when I hear it?" questioned Dipper, covering his ears.

"My identity is of no importance...yet. For now, find a place to stay in for the night, and then, I'll tell you what to do next." Dipper looked away from the figure, who walked closer to the boy and crouched down, pulling his face so the two would be face-to-face, "It's all for the greater good...and for all you care about."

With that said, the figure once again vanished, the boy uncovering his ears before starting his search for a new home. He looked around for a shortcut to the nearest mountains or caves, though obviously the most he managed to see were trees and bushes. And then he heard some dreaded sounds; those of a growling wolf, several of them coming out of the shadows as Dipper rolled his eyes and took out his kunai.

"Wolves. I hate wolves." the boy spoke, narrowing his look as the wolves came closer.

However, when the wolves were about to attack the boy, two loud howls were heard, a gigantic shadow...overshadowing the boy and wolves, who turned around in response. What they saw was a giant, golden-colored wolf that had two heads, both looking down at the smaller wolves with a gurious glare and fiery red eyes.

The two-headed wolf roared at the wolves with such a force they were sent flying back to the forest, soon followed by Dipper if the boy hadn't grabbed on a nearby rock. Once the wolf stopped, the wolves whined as they left running as fast as they could, the boy glancing between them and the two-headed wolf with an amazed look.

With the wolves done the two-headed wolf smiled before turning completely white, eventually shrinking down and breaking into two beings when it was about Dipper's size. The two beings were a yellow ninken dog with a red collar and a blonde girl.

The blonde girl's hair was as long or possibly even longer than his sister's, and she was wearing a long-sleeved purple trench coat and white pants with black knee caps. She was also wearing a lavender shirt with the sleeves torn and the stomach part ripped off, exposing her midriff. Both of her cheeks had red fang marks.

"Hey buddy, were those wolves messing with you? If so, you should at least thank me." Dipper looked dumbfounded as the blonde girl got off the golden dog and walked to him, helping the boy get up before continuing, "You should be more careful around the forests at night, though I have to question what are you doing here in the first place."

"I'm gonna turn into a missing-nin, because I have the only sentient piece of the infamous cypher beast inside me, making me the prime cypher host." bluntly stated Dipper, expecting the worst.

"Yeah, cool, whatever." said the girl, not bothering to hide the fact she didn't care as she helped the boy get up, "So, what's you name?"

"D-Dipper Pines."

Before replying to the answer, the girl and Dipper both got on top of the dog. "Name's Pacifica Northwest, though most people know me better as Pacifica Inuzuka. Hey, how about I let you stay at my cottage for a night or two? There Isn't anywhere nearby that is safe, so you can't say no."

Before the boy would say anything, the dog started to run back to the girl's cottage, Dipper screaming as Pacifica laughed and the dog went faster and faster. Once they had left, an ANBU member with a cat-shaped mask came out of the shadows and took out a walkie-talkie.

"I think I found him, I'll follow the prime cypher host and his acolyte and tell you of their site once I get there."

**(At Pacifica's Cottage)**

Once they had arrived, Pacifica-with a scared Dipper tightly grabbing her waist-got off her dog and walked to the door, turning to the boy before doing anything else. "Don't worry, we already got off Kiniroko." with those words heard, Dipper looked around and released Pacifica, nervously laughing as the two went inside.

What Dipper saw once the two were at the cottage was nothing out of the ordinary, nor anything that was not common in cottages: It had two closed windows, a carpet and two beds: one that was for Pacifica's ninken and another that was one for humans.

"It's nothing classy, but It's better than nothing." said Pacifica before pointing at the bed, "You sleep over there, and I'll sleep with Kiniroko. I insist."

Pacifica and her golden dog walked to a bed for dogs, the dog going there first with the girl soon joining him once he fell asleep. Dipper went to the bed, glancing at Pacifica before he got in there.

He continued to watch the girl until she looked back with an angry look, gesturing him to stay there and go to sleep. Afraid to get on the girl's bad side, Dipper tucked himself and fell asleep, Pacifica giving the sleeping boy a pleased smile before continuing to sleep.

Outside, the ANBU member from before arrived at the cottage and looked through a window the sleeping Dipper and Pacifica. After seeing that, he took off his mask to show he was a man presumably in his 20s with short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. He took out his walkie-talkie and walked a safe distance away from the cottage, glancing at it briefly before he turned on his walkie-talkie.

"Yamato here, I have located the prime cypher host's site. He's in a cottage on the forest close to Hidden Gravity." told Yamato to the walkie-talkie, "He has an acolyte, an adopted member from the Inuzuka clan, Pacifica Northwest. Bring in a squad of soldiers for when they decide to resist."

"Copied."

"Yamato out."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Cypher Beast Tested, ANBU UNapproved

**Hello, everyone! I decided to make this chapter a bit shorter than the last, because let's face it: It was rather big. The remaining chapters will have varied lengths, but nowhere nearly as long as the last one...hopefully. So, without anything more to say: read and enjoy! :)**

**Also, no information will be given this chapter. Maybe the next, but not this one. Okay, I'm done.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Pacifica's Cottage; 9:00 am)<strong>

The sun rose high in the sky, birds started to sing and a rooster was heard from afar. On the cottage where Pacifica and Dipper resided, Dipper slowly opened his eyes, getting up and letting out a big yawn before stretching himself. "Good morning, Pacifica." greeted Dipper as he got off the bed.

The girl opened her eyes and yawned, soon followed by her canine companion. "Good morning, Dipper." replied Pacifica, getting off her and her ninken's bed and going to the kitchen, "So, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Anything will be fine, but I'm actually curious: why aren't you more worried about me living with you?" replied Dipper, Pacifica serving some cereal as the boy continued, "I mean, I'm the prime cypher host, and a good deal of people could come after me."

Pacifica rolled her eyes and went to the table, where she put her and Dipper's bowl of cereal before she answered the boy's question. "Dipper, relax. I know exactly what to do if you're ever found...Okay, I'll be honest, I got nothing, but I can always improvise!" assured the blonde, "I mean, I'm always chased by Kiba when I get myself in trouble, and I always find a way to escape punishment."

"Who?"

"A member from the Inuzuka Clan, the clan that took me in when I was younger. Did I mentioned that already?" asked Pacifica, taking out a picture and handing it to Dipper.

Dipper looked at the picture, though it didn't took long before he heard something, or someone, coming. "Did you hear that?"

Before anything else happened, the door was busted open by an ANBU agent wearing a snake mask. "Nobody move!" ordered the ANBU agent, "Stay still, hand over the prime cypher host, and we can save ourselves a lot of trouble. And don't bother to try one of your escape plans, Pacifica Inuzuka..."

The duo turned to see another ANBU agent at the door, one with long reddish hair and a cat mask. Another one came from a pond, with short hair and a shark mask and another one arrived through the same door the snake masked one came from. "I have taken countermeasures. Both inside..."

An outside shot of the cottage is shown next, showing at least a hundred frozen kunai in mid-air, all of which were aimed at the cottage. "And outside this cottage."

Looking at the situation, Dipper gulped and turned to the blonde girl. "Pacifica, grab your dog and get out of here. I'll handle the rest."

"But-"

"Just do it."

Nodding in response, Pacifica walked to her dog, got on top of her and looked at Dipper one last time before the two left the house. Luckily, the ANBU didn't bother to go after the girl, what mattered for them was that the boy stayed. Dipper then turned to the snake masked ANBU agent, walked towards him, exchanged glares with him for a while...

"I surrender!"

And that happened. The ANBU agents took at least a minute to register what had happened, their expressions of surprise hidden by their masks. "Umm, okay?" The snake-masked agent spoke, still confused about what had happened, "Apprehend him!"

From outside the cottage, Pacifica had seen everything, having a look that expressed both shock and confusion. She hid in the bushes with Kiniriko when she saw the agents come out with Dipper, peeking out to see the snake masked agent knocking out the boy, ordering the other three to carry him before leaving, followed by the other three agents.

Shortly afterwards, a few familiar faces arrived: ANBU faces, in fact. Everybody went inside and started to look around for Dipper, obviously unaware that he had already left with the other agents. Pacifica soon followed, seeing the ANBU agents checking every single part of the cottage once she got inside.

"Captain Yamato, the prime cypher host isn't here." informed one of the agents to Yamato.

"I don't get it, he was here yesterday." said Yamato.

"Umm, who are you?" Asked Pacifica.

Yamato and the other ANBU turned to see the girl, who walked to them. "We are members of the ANBU, we came here to take the prime cypher host with us for an interrogation. But, as we can clearly see, he's nowhere to be seen." explained Yamato, immediately recognizing the girl once the two saw face-to-face, "Hey, you're his acolyte aren't you? May I ask you to tell us where he went?"

"Why do you need to ask me? That snake masked agent of yours and his friends took him."

"What are you talking about? We never sent anybody with a snake mask..." He instantly realized, to his horror, just what this implied, "They must've got him first."

"Who? Who were those people who impersonated you?" questioned Pacifica.

Instead of giving an answer, Yamato and the rest of the ANBU agents left, Pacifica following close behind. "Hey, you didn't answer my question!" she complained.

"There's no time to explain lad, we gotta get to your friend before It's too late!" replied Yamato, "Trust us, whatever those impostors are going to do with him will be far worse than anything we could think of."

Getting a worried look, Pacifica briefly looked down before getting a determined expression on her face, continuing to follow the ANBU and Yamato as they started their search.

**(Hidden Gravity, Stan's House)**

Stan, Wendy, Soos and Mabel were at the kitchen, Mabel having shortly explained to everyone what happened last night. "Okay, let's recap: Dipper decided to leave the village after hearing a feminine figure tell him to, and become a missing-nin so that we're safe?"

"Yeah, he believed that, since he was the prime cypher host and stuff, it was for the best." confirmed Mabel, "However, that doesn't makes me less worried about him at all, in fact, it makes me even more worried. What if one of the ANBU got him?"

The question was never answered as everybody heard nearby some breaking news about the cypher beast. They walked to the tv where they saw a reporter that looked like Shandra Jimenez talking about the resent spotting of cypher pieces. "Blue and red cypher pieces have been spotted lately, heading to the locations shown next."

The locations were, in the next order: Hidden Cloud, the Corduroy Clan, and a random desert. "It is recommended that, if you're anywhere near this area, find a hiding place and call ANBU in any way you can so that they can take care of the situation. That's all for now, this is Shandra Jimenez on ninja news."

With that said and done, Stan turned off the tv, turning around to see Wendy with a horrified look, Soos with a worried look and Mabel with a confused look. "Since when do we have tv?"

"The Corduroy Clan!? That's my clan!" exclaimed Wendy, running and jumping through the window, glancing at the rest and saying "Sorry Stan, I gotta go. I'm not going to stay here and let that piece of that beast do something to my clan." before leaving.

"I'll go to Hidden Cloud, they'll probably need the help." stated Soos, walking to the door and opening it. He turned to the duo and told them "You two should probably stay here for when something happens, like a random cypher piece landing here or Gideon reappearing." before leaving, closing the door shortly afterwards.

With that done, Mabel and Stan exchanged worried looks before they heard an explosion coming from outside. They came out to see a red cypher piece laying on a crater, with the rest of the Hidden Gravity community looking in shock.

Mabel and Stan walked closer to it, and stared at the cypher piece for a moment before Mabel reached to grab it. "I guess we should grab it?"

She was stopped by Stan, who grabbed the girl's hand and pulled it away from the cypher piece. "Mabel, don't. Even a single touch will cause the cypher piece to take control your body." the old man explained, "Luckily, that effect can be negated with my left hand's tattoo. Let me handle this, okay?"

Nodding in response, Mabel allowed Stan to approach the piece, using the tattoo on his hand to somehow tame the glowing energy that surrounded it when he got close. Once it finally calmed down, Stan slowly reached for it...before it was grabbed by an unseen presence.

The village was filled by an echoing, diabolical laughter as a shadowy figure got on top of one of the building, the cloak covering it flowing with the wind. It tried to escape, but Stan quickly catched up to him and knocked him down with one punch.

Once he hit the ground, Mabel went to the figure and reached for the cypher piece it took, only for the figure to regain consciousness and hit the girl. "Gideon?"

The figure removed the hoodie covering his face, revealing himself to be Gideon Gleeful. He laughed once again as he took out the red cypher piece. "Gideon! I should have known you would return!" exclaimed Stan as he landed on the ground.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of getting possessed by it, Stanford!" mockingly praised Gideon, "Now, if you excuse me, there are some more pieces I have to-"

Before he could finish, his cypher piece was struck by a kick, hitting it strong enough to send it flying far away from the village. The boy only looked shocked for what seemed like 2 seconds before he got angry. "What?! Who dares?!"

Gideon looked down to see Mabel, looking smugly as she took on a battle stance. Gideon, in response, raised his arms and narrowed his eyes as they and the arms were covered in light red flames. "You're going to regret messing with me, Mabel!"

The reply the girl gave was a familiar hand gesture. Furious, Gideon jumped down and rushed at the girl...who skipped past the boy, who crashed on a tree behind her.

"Huh, sorry Gideon, but you will have to go through my dead body if you want it. And if you really want to do that, you need to get better." said Mabel with a determined tone, turning to her grunkle and winking before turning back to Gideon, "I'll deal with the living ventriloquist dummy, you go get the yang cypher piece."

Reluctantly, Stan looked down before closing his eyes, nodding in agreement and running after the piece. Gideon tried to dash to him, but he was stopped by Mabel, who kicked him upwards. The girl then jumped up high and hit him once again with a kick, one that was downwards this time. The collision between Gideon and the floor crater a small crater.

She fell safely to the floor and waited for a few moments, expecting Gideon to get up and counterattack. Sure enough, the boy got up shortly afterwards and started to laugh as he was surrounded by a red aura. "Mabel, you've a very, _very_ bad girl." snarled Gideon with a scowl, "Do you really want your punishment that bad?"

"The one who's going to get their punishment is you! Specially after what you did to my brother years ago!" stated Mabel, earning a smug grin from Gideon in response, "That is something I promise you, Gideon!"

Meanwhile, at the Woods of the K.I.A., Dipper regained consciousness, only to see he was restrained by chains, on a trunk in the middle of the woods. "Where...where am I?" asked Dipper, looking around.

"You should better be careful, mortal."

The boy felt a sharp pain on his head as he once again lost consciousness, entering his mind as the ANBU knock-offs from before arrived. On his mind, the boy acted surprisingly calm as he crossed his arms, knowing what to expect.

"Oh man, I wonder who is it this time." sarcastically uttered Dipper, rolling his eyes.

The cypher beast's single eye opened and his body's light blue flames started to shine, illuminating the cage he was in once again. "It's me, silly!" the cypher beast laughed, either oblivious or ignorant at the boy's furious look on his face, "I can't believe you could be stupid enough to forget about me after just one night! Specially after taking over your body and stuff!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"That just makes you look more stupid, believing I would actually recognize such a thing! But seriously speaking, you should better think of something fast. It will not be long before they try to take away the cypher pieces you absorbed."

"Me?! You are the one who took them, using my body!" complained Dipper, which fell on deaf ears as the cypher beast mockingly laughed, "And why would they even want the pieces? And for that matter, why would they want to extract them?"

After hearing that question, the cypher beast remained silent for a moment before speaking in a serious tone. "Let me tell you one little secret: I am a being made of pure chakra." Dipper gasped after hearing the answer, "My pieces, despite being a very small part of me, have tremendous amount of chakra of the likes very few ninja have ever seen. Even one little piece can give a ninja enough power to rival one of the hokages!"

"And just how exactly did that happen? How did you came to be?"

The cypher beast laughed for a moment after the question, his eyes turning red and his voice echoing as he said his answer. "There are some things that are better left unknown, Dipper. And trust me, you would be horrified if you knew my origin."

Dipper narrowed look, but not because of the implied answer, but because he was feeling a slight pain on his stomach, which intensified as time went on. "What's going on? Why does it hurt so much?!"

"They must be starting the extraction process." said the cypher beast in a nonchalant tone. He then raised his arm, which got covered in light blue flames, "Allow me to do this, you wouldn't want to wake up only to see you're being dissected like a fish either way, would you?"

Back on reality, the snake-masked ANBU knock-off was using a knife to open Dipper's stomach, believing the cypher pieces were there. Without warning, Dipper's eyes sprung open, although they didn't have any pupils and they were surrounded by light blue flames.

Narrowing his eyes, Dipper's whole body was eventually surrounded by light blue flames, which immediately struck the ANBU knock-offs with enough strength to send them flying to some nearby trees.

Shortly afterwards, Dipper's stomach closed up and returned to normal, like it had never been opened. And as the knock-offs got up, he used the last of the beast's strength to break off his restraint. "Okay, who are you, and why do you look like ANBU?" questioned Dipper, "I know I allowed myself to be captured, but not to be gutted like a fish!"

With a little laugh, the ANBU knock-offs took off their masks. With that done, the main leader walked to the boy with a stern look and his knife, covered in light red flames, raised. "You do not need to ask any questions, just let us rip off those cypher pieces from you and we'll let you go...if you live after that, of course."

This had as much success as expected: Dipper grabbed the knife, kicked the boy's knee and quickly did a Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger hand combination. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Kneading some fo his chakra, Dipper expelled it, and it didn't took long before it turned into a giant fireball which was shot towards the raven-haired boy.

Unfortunately, the redheaded girl saved him at the last moment, the fireball continuing until it hit a tree, causing a small explosion. "First of all: what makes you think I'm gonna coöperate with you at all?!" what Dipper got for an answer was an angry glare from the raven haired guy, "And second: you never answered my question."

After being released by the girl, the boy let out a little laugh before answering in a stern tone. "I, am Sasuke Uchiha! Last survivor of the legendary Uchiha Clan! Former member of the now famous Team 7! And he, who will become, the next, hoka-" Sasuke stopped once he saw Dipper looking away with an indifferent look on his face, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

"Sorry, were you saying something? I lost interest the instant you continued to talk past your name." answered Dipper in a deadpan tone.

Sasuke, enraged, screamed and rushed towards Dipper. The boy activated his sharingan, predicting Sasuke's next move and counterattacking before he got the chance.

As Sasuke regained balance and landed on the ground, he looked at the boy more clearly so he could know if his eyes lied to him or not. It turned out that the boy really did have the Sharingan, which greatly amused him. "Is that the sharingan?" he questioned with a slightly amused smile on his face.

"So what if it is?"

Sasuke lets out a little laugh, which eventually goes on until it sounds maniacal. While Dipper and the white-haired boy get a bit worried about it, he orange-headed man looks indifferent while the girl looks on dreamily.

"The sharingan is part of the Uchiha family, only those that have had the eye transplanted or are of the uchiha clan itself have it. Now, the cypher piece you have inside could have given it to you, but in order for that to work, the piece must have the dna or be made from the chakra of someone from the clan. What I say is that we should work together, 'cause we are part of the same family!" his insane logic fell to deaf ears as Dipper once again looked uninterested. "Oh come on! You're ignoring me again!?"

"Dude, get this: if you talk past the answer I needed for my question, I can't guarantee that I will listen. Besides, your logic is just nuts: so I have something that's supposedly part of your family's unique stuff, why should I take that as reason enough to believe we should work together?"

"...You know what? I'm wasting my time talking with you. I might as well rip that cypher piece off your body and call it a day." Sasuke raised his arm, which got surrounded by light red flames, "Now stay still, and don't bother to scream! This is gonna be over soon!"

"You're right Sasuke, It's gonna be over soon." before finishing, Dipper's arms are surrounded by light blue flames, and both his eyes gain sharingans with reptilian-like pupils, "It's gonna be over soon, but for you!"

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Yin and Yang

**Quick Note: There won't be any new chapter in december. I just can't upload a chapter about ninjas doing ninja stuff in a ninja-inspired world in christmas! Also, sorry if this seems rushed, I didn't really think of the plot before making this fic so I'm making it up as it goes.**

**Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Read and review. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Outskirts of Hidden Gravity)<strong>

The red cypher piece laid dormant at the outskirts, glowing continuously a red color and appalling each and any thing that came nearby. Stan managed to get to the cypher piece, get close to it and then use the tattoo on his hand on it, which somehow managed to make the glow of the piece disappear.

"Okay, Stan, remember the procedure: get the cypher piece, contain it and wait until the rest of the cypher hosts have been taken care of." thought Stan, right before hearing an explosion that came from the village, "I need to do this fast, the battle's intensifying far more than I expected."

With that said, Stan took out a bag, grabbed and put the piece in it and went running as fast as he could. Once he had left, the feminine hooded figure returned, but this time with another familiar figure: Tobi, who's single sharingan eye was seen through the hole in his mask. "This going to go smoothly, Isn't it?" asked Tobi.

"Yes, definitely."

**(At Hidden Gravity)**

The battle between Mabel and Gideon intensified as Gideon attacked with all he got, including flying kunais, shurikens and light red energy balls that he shot from his palms. Mabel effortlessly dodged all the attacks, counterattacking when the window of opportunity arrived.

"Just give up already, Mabel! You know this battle cannot be won!"

The girl didn't respond at first, preferring to dodge Gideon's attack and mock him before she got on top of a building, "You're right Gideon, this battle cannot be won." replied Mabel in a determined tone, taking out a kunai before rushing towards the boy, "Not by you that is!"

Mabel kicked Gideon's stomach, the boy howling in pain right before Mabel continued her attack with a few punches and kicks. When the chubby boy managed to recover his balance, he tried to attack the girl by unleashing a some fast punches at her, most of wich she blocked with little trouble.

Once the opportunity presented itself again, Mabel kicked him in the stomach strong enough to stun him, the girl pinning the boy on the ground before she took off some ropes from her pockets. She quickly tied him, the boy struggling as the girl got up and stared at him with a scowl.

"Now, before you're kicked out of this place, I have two questions to ask you: who gave you this power, and why are there red pieces of the cypher beast?" questioned Mabel, aiming her kunai at Gideon.

All the boy did was laugh like a maniac, which only served to anger the girl further. "You definitely need to do you home work, Mabel! All you need to know is that the prophecy will be fulfilled, and the ninja world will be conquered by It's true ruler: me!" stated Gideon.

The boy's eyes started to glow a dark red color as he flew up high in the sky, ripping off the ropes with little effort. Just then, Mabel heard a familiar voice coming to her: Stan's voice.

The old man was returning to the village, following the red cypher piece which was now flying towards Gideon. "Don't let him catch it!" called Stan as he fell.

Hearing the words as clear as crystal, Mabel jumped up high and blocked the path between Gideon and the piece, he boy intervening and trying to move the girl away. When the cypher piece collided with them, the duo was surrounded by a light red ring, which continued to expand until the two had been engulfed inside a light red sphere.

"Please Mabel...make sure he doesn't get his hands on that piece!"

**(Inside the sphere)**

Mabel looked around to see the inside of the sphere: a place where dark red shadows-like ghosts flew around while disturbing laughter was heard, some strange ghoul-like things were walking around and a concentrated orb made of darkness was in the middle of the place, with the red cypher piece inside.

All of this was accompanied by a fiery background, with the solid floor Mabel and Gideon stood on being made of rock. "What is this place?" asked Mabel, looking around before remembering Gideon and turning to him.

"It's a yin sphere, it manifests when somebody gets in between a cypher host and a cypher piece of the yin half of the cypher beast." explained Gideon, who glared at the girl with a furious look, "And you, will be a nice girl, and get out of here so I can take what's rightfully mine: the yin cypher piece!"

"Now hold just a minute, what do you mean yin cypher piece?" questioned Mabel, the boy looking slightly surprised at her question, "And why are you so intent

"Seeing that your petty little mind would not comprehend the complete version, I'll try to tell you what your chipmunk brain can let you understand." The girl groaned and narrowed her look as Gideon explained, "You see, we know the cypher beast: giant, huge chakra, became your brother's soon-to-be-activated-bomb inside him. However, what only the cypher hosts can understand, is that the cypher beasts is divided in two halfs: the yin half and the yang half."

Behind Gideon, the kanji for yin appeared surrounded by light red flames. "The yin half represents the beast's feminine side, his passive abilities and the concentrated darkness and negativity surrounding It's story."

The place completely changed once Gideon finished: everything turned into light blue-ish, the ghoul things now looked like normal humans and the ghosts now looked happy. The orb in the middle of the room remained intact, however.

Behind him materialized the kanji for yang, the boy expression some resentment about it for some reason. "The yang half, however, represents the masculine side, the active abilities that the beast's uses the most and the light and hope the creäture possesses. Understandably, the cypher beast uses the yang half more than the yin half, very few even knew it existed...until the first cypher host was made."

The kanji disappeared and the place soon returned to normal, the humans now decaying back to the ghoul things and the ghosts changing back to their disturbing forms. "So, to let you understand which part belongs to which half: the blue cypher pieces belong to the yang, while the red pieces belong to the yin. Did your pea brain got that?"

"That answered one of my questions, Gideon, but it didn't answer why you want the piece so much." stated the girl, trying to contain her fury.

"It's my nature as a cypher host, a yin cypher host." replied Gideon before explaining, or I should expose about the prophecy he mentioned earlier, "The prophecy speaks about this: divided in 16 pieces, 8 yin and 8 yang, the corresponding cypher hosts will immediately engage in battle upon eye contact, and the winner half will become the dominant half of the cypher beast. For my master's plan to work, the yin half must win, and with me on the yin side, not only your brother is doomed, but the rest of your village!"

Unable to stand the boys chatter anymore, Mabel gripped her kunai and rushed at him with a furious look. "I don't care what are your intentions, nor who is your master! I'm not letting you get that piece, Gideon!"

**(Back outside)**

It didn't took long before somebody came out of the sphere: Mabel. The sphere vanished to show Gideon, now with red skin and empty, soulless eyes and a dark red aura surrounding him. So he had simply turned into a more obvious version of himself.

"Come back here, you coward!" Mabel's call fell on deaf ears as Gideon started to cackle like a maniac, the girl frowning and crossing her arms as he went out of view and Stan walked to her, "And he's gone."

"At least Gideon retreated, and hopefully we won't see him for a long time." remarked Stan.

"Yes, but he has the red cypher piece. The yin cypher piece." added Mabel.

The girl looked down and started to think about what she had heard, turning to Stan with a curious look and getting his attention immediately. "Grunkle Stan, did you knew the cypher beast has yin and yang halfs?"

**(With Dipper and Sasuke)**

Dipper and Sasuke continuously clashed, with neither boy showing like they were going to get tired anytime soon. Dipper took out some shurikens and, charging them with the cypher beast's chakra, threw them towards Sasuke, who effortlessly dodged them before rushing towards the kid, punching him with enough strength to send him flying to a wall.

Once the boy recovered consciousness, he jumped off and rushed once again at the teenager, clashing in the process. What followed was a lot of pretty fast clashes between them, a few still images appearing that showed the two delivering hits and blocking them in quick succession. It finally stopped when Sasuke struck Dipper in the stomach and punched him, sending him down the ground and causing a small crater once he fell.

With a slight chuckle Sasuke went down just as Dipper got up, looking extremely bruised. "Pine Tree, I recommend that you leave now." told the Cypher Beast to Dipper, who rolled his eyes, "Besides, that guy doesn't look like he's gonna stop anytime soon, and you're not in the best condition."

"Tell me something I don't know! I can't escape just yet, what if his friends try to stop me from leaving?!" replied Dipper, dodging another sneak attack from Sasuke, "We need a distraction if we wanna get out of here at all!"

The battle then continued, Dipper slowly but surely failing to dodge Sasuke's attacks more and more, up until he was far too weak to fight back. Grabbing and lifting him, Sasuke grinned maliciously before throwing Dipper against a wall, accumulating energy on his palms before running towards him, his malicious grin turning downright psychotic as he jumped and got ready to rip off the cypher pieces from him...

"SASUKE!"

Hearing the shout, Sasuke somehow stopped mid-air as he and Dipper turned to see where it came from, and finding two familiar sights that jumped from behind some pillars to the battlefield. One of them was a girl with pink hair, a sight which shocked Sasuke, and the other was a blonde guy in an orange jumpsuit, which enraged him.

"S-Sakura? Naruto?!"

"We finally found you!" exclaimed the guy in the orange jumpsuit, Naruto, as he and the girl, Sakura, jumped down to the battlefield.

"Don't put your nose where it doesn't concern you, Naruto!" scolded Sasuke as he was ignored once again, Naruto walking to the bruised boy and helping him get up, "This is between the prime cypher host and me!"

"I'll deal with this psycho, now's your chance to flee." told Naruto to Dipper as he patted his head, "Meet me at Hidden Leaf once you're feeling better. I might be able to teach you a few things that will help you in your journey, whatever that is."

Nodding in response, Dipper went running to the exit, Sasuke for some reason being unable to do anything but stand there as he saw Dipper leave and Naruto take his place. "Well, Sasuke, now It's between you and me. If you wanna get to this little guy, you'll have to go through my dead body!"

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

**(Outside)**

The ANBU, Yamato and Pacifica had just arrived and were ready to blow up the door, just as they saw Dipper running to them with Sakura near him. "Let me take you to the Hidden Leaf, we got the best medical-nin over there, she should be able to cure those pretty awful wounds of yours." told Sakura to the boy, who smiled in response.

The duo stopped once they saw the ANBU and Pacifica outside, leading to a long silence as the everybody stared at each other, a tumbleweed passing by in before the silence was broken by Pacifica. "Dipper, who is this girl?"

"She's Sakura, she and a guy in an orange jumpsuit managed to save me before Sasuke finished me off." explained Dipper, "What are you doing here? And who are those people?"

"They're the real ANBU."

"We were issued to come and get him before anybody else got you first, but we arrived a bit too late and you were taken by Sasuke." explained Yamato in a regretful tone, "If you follow us to Hidden Leaf, we can guide you to Miss Tsunade so she can help you recover."

"That's exactly what I was going to do!"

"It doesn't matter who takes me, as long as I'm taken to a place...where..."

Before he could finish Dipper fell unconsciousness, Sakura narrowing her look and jumping to Hidden Leaf with the ANBU and Pacifica following her behind. Once everybody had left, the feminine hooded figure and Tobi suddenly appeared. "Looks like your little champion is in an inadequate state, wouldn't you think?" remarked Tobi in a mocking tone.

"Patience, Tobi, he will be back, stronger than he was before. That is the universal rule of healing after all." replied the hooded figure, "The prophecy will be coming soon, we must reunite the rest of the yin cypher hosts."

"Oh I assure you, they will be chosen pretty soon." before Tobi finished, he opened his eyes, revealing light red irises with shurikens as pupils, "_Pretty_ soon."

**(At Hidden Cloud)**

Candy and Grenda were sitting near a cliff, looking up at the clouds and pointing at them. One of them caught their attention, one that looked...and that was the one cloud Soos went throughm the girls running away before the man landed at their place. Once the man landed, the two girls got up and reunited with him. "You again?" they asked in unison.

"Hi again. I believe we never met properly, my name's Soos."

"What are you doing here?" asked Grenda as she and Candy walked to the man.

"I saw in the news that a red cypher piece was falling straight to this place, so I came here as fast as I could to give you help." explained Soos, looking around at his surroundings to see that it was peaceful, "However, everything seems peaceful around here-"

"I did have the feeling it was too peaceful to be good." remarked Candy as Grenda took out her giant shuriken.

Another explosion was heard and from this one, a shadowy figure was seen jumping up high to the team, landing some feet away from them and causing the ground to slightly shake. Once the ground calmed down and the shadowy figure walked closer, it was revealed to be a heavy-built woman who was wearing the average cloud ninja attire. She also had light red sclera and a red cypher piece orbiting around her, but Soos didn't really noticed.

"Who's that woman?" asked Soos in a dreamily tone.

"She's Melody, an expert jonin and our teacher." answered Candy.

"Whoa, you have a teacher?"

"Well, where do you think our powers came from?" questioned Grenda, "We certainly didn't teach ourselves how to do them."

"Okay...Melody, I don't wanna do this, but I can't just let get out of here with the cypher piece on your body!" stated Soos, scratching the back of his head as he continued, "So, can I ask you to get it out of your body, or something?"

Melody instead roared and went running towards the girls and Soos, the man grabbing them and jumping away before the woman punched them, hitting the ground instead and causing a crater to form. Once the two had landed and were from a safe distance, Soos released the girls and took out a shuriken. "That was the answer I expected!"

**(Hidden Leaf)**

Dipper slowly opened his eyes to see he was at a hospital, with Sakura and a blonde woman sitting at a bench near him. A Medical-Nin was also there, if anything went wrong. "Where am I?"

"At the hospital of Hidden Leaf, the woman near me is Lady Tsunade, who took care of your wounds." explained Sakura, "You should be better in a few hours."

"Man, I start to think the hospitals love me a bit too much. I'm starting to go here to recover more often than usual." joked Dipper with a little laugh, the room soon going into full silence as Dipper looked around and noticed someone was missing, "Where's Pacifica?"

"That blonde girl? She was guided back to her clan, though they looked a bit angry at her for some reason." replied Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade." informed a woman with raven hair that came inside, getting the attention of the blonde, "We got some visitors."

At the door two familiar sights were seen: Dipper's Grunkle Stan and his slightly older sister, Mabel, who looked worried sick. The girl went running towards him while the old man walked with a smile on his face.

"Oh Dipper, you're alright!" exclaimed the chocolate-haired girl as she tightly hugged her brother, the boy letting out a howl of pain and the girl separating immediately after hearing it, "Sorry! Sorry! I got too excited."

"Thanks for coming, guys." it didn't took long before Dipper noticed the absence of two particular members, "Where are Wendy and Soos?"

"Soos went to help Hidden Cloud while Wendy went to her clan, to protect it." answered Stan in a stern tone.

"They went to help Hidden Cloud and the Corduroy Clan? What happened while I was gone?"

**(Some explaining later)**

Stan and Mabel had explained everything to Dipper about what happened during his absence, though you probably already know that. "So, red cypher pieces fell on Hidden Gravity? That could mean bad news. And since Gideon has one of them, it could also mean even worse news." said Dipper, "Do either of you know about those red cypher pieces?"

"Gideon provided a...peculiar answer to that question."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Adoption?

**Okay, so here's the thing: I don't have any idea of how to continue this story, nor do I have much motivation to go on. So, the vicious cycle repeats (I adopted it from GravityFallsWriter67) and I'm putting this on adoption. If anybody wants it, pm me and It's yours.**

**You can either start a new story or continue this one, though the latter would require you to read the last 6th chapters. So, that's all for now.**

**...Actually, no. See the next chapter, in case you're wondering why.**


	7. Changed my mind, everyone

**Okay, so remember last chapter, about the adoption thing? I have talked with a friend of mine (Alisi Thorndyke), who has told me to let it rest for a moment until I can think of a way for the plot to go. I didn't think of the plot before diving into it, and that's the main problem with a lot of stories lying on the graveyard known as "discontinuation".**

**So, just to specify; this story won't be updated for a long time, I need time to think of the next part of the plot, and the part after that, and so on. So, yeah, no updates for a long time, specially because along with the plot problem I mentioned before, I also have other stories to work on, both original and fanfiction.**

**Even then, be on the lookout (That's the way it's said, right?) in case I upload any other story, or maybe even a filler chapter...thinking about it, maybe filler chapters will be more abundant while this happens. Kind of like the between season shorts of Gravity Falls, but not nearly as good.**

**Either way, that's all for now. Goodbye everyone, and good luck with your stories! Also, check out Alisi's stories. She has some pretty good ones, with good details and stuff.**

**Special thanks to Alisi Thorndyke, for talking with me about it :)**


	8. Filler: Killer Rap

**Author Note: This Filler is, obviously, non-canon. And one more thing: I didn't make up Killer Bee, he actually exists, in all his weird awesomeness. Not much information to deliver today, since I did this on a rush. Now, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hidden Cloud, Killer B's house)<strong>

Sasuke and his team, composed of Hugo, Suigetsu and Karin, arrived at the land of Hidden Cloud in search for something...or someone, in particular.

"Okay, remember team: we're gonna capture the Jinchuriiki of the eight tails." stated Sasuke, the rest of the team nodding in response. "We won'tstop, nor give up, until we do it. Now get ready."

The teenage emo ninja goth (Sasuke) unsheathed his sword, and the rest of the team took out their weapons as they slowly walked towards the house of the jinchuriiki of the eight tales: Killer B. They stood at a safe distance between themselves and the house, with the person they were supposed to capture falling from the sky and landing on the ground without a single scratch.

He was a tall, dark-skinned blonde man with a goatee, who is wearing a pair of black shades, with some bandages wrapped across his muscular chest. He also wearsthe average one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of Hidden Cloud, a white forehead protector, a long red rope belt tied around his waist and standard shin guards, shinobi sandals and a white scarf around his neck. He has two swords on his back.

Upon seeing him, Sasuke and his team decide to attack, but stop once they believe Killer B slightly moves. Some rap-hip hop-mash up music is heard as Killer B moves his head to the beat, the team and Sasuke looking baffle at what's going on.

_I just came from a little walk,_  
><em>I ain't the first one to talk,<em>  
><em>But there's something I must say:<em>  
><em>Could you've picked a better day?<em>

_'Cause here's the thing,_  
><em>This time, <em>  
><em>I came prepared!<em>  
><em>With a little something,<em>  
><em>That makes ambushes beware!<em>

_It's a rap, _  
><em>But not any rap,<em>  
><em>A rap that's also my trap!<em>  
><em>That has such an unknown shape,<em>  
><em>Which makes you unable to escape!<em>

_And there's another thing,_  
><em>I didn't come alone,<em>  
><em>And now, <em>  
><em>With Melody's friends,<em>  
><em>Your victory shall be disown!<em>

From literally nowhere, Grenda appeared wearing hipster clothing that looked way too out-of-place in the Naruto setting.

_I come to mess with your agenda,_  
><em>And my name's Grenda!<em>

And then Candy came out of nowhere as well, wearing hipster clothing that also looked completely out of nowhere in the setting.

_For that I come in handy,_  
><em>Thy name is Candy!<em>

The girls joined Killer B as he rapped the last line.

_And now that we're together,_  
><em>This'll work even better!<em>

_Prepare to feel the wrath,_  
><em>Of our rap trap!<em>

The song ended and a huge explosion occurred behind the trio, who didn't even flinch at the sound. Once a long moment of silence passed, Sasuke's team simply stood there looking completely dumbfounded at what just happened, right before the effect of the rap struck and the quartet screamed in terror.

The team, including Sasuke, run away from the place almost immediately, with Suigetsu being heard screaming "Bad rapping skills! It burns!" in a girly tone as they're about to disappear from Killer Bee's sight.

"Nothing brings ambushes to their premature ends, like the rap of Killer B and Melody's friends!" rapped Killer Bee in a proud tone.

With a victorious smile, Killer Bee, Grenda and Candy exchanged fist bumps, jumping high in the sky while a stage background with the word "Victory", written in bold white letters, suddenly appeared as the trio froze in mid-air.

**The End **


	9. Filler: Akatsuki Theater

**Okay, let's do this quick: there is no real Akatsuki theater, as far as I'm concerned. As for who they are, the Akatsuki are a malevolent organization in the Naruto series, composed of 10 S-Ranked (one of, if not _the_, biggest rank in the system) criminals, of which Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha, is part of.**

**The two members seen here are Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan has silver hair and purple eyes, and he wears his Akatsuki cloack open with no shirt, a forehead protector on his neck, and he also has green nail polish (no seriously) and an orange akatsuki ring on his left index finger. He aso wields a triple-bladed scythe, which he's usually seen with when he's not fighting.**

**Now, about Kakuzu, he has brown sclera and green eyes. I would add something else beyond that his arms are stitched, but the less I talk about how he looks like under his akatsuki cloak and clothing, the better. He is rather old, though he looks like he's in his prime, and he has an obsession with money, so you could consider him what Grunkle Stan would be if he had been different...but the comparison's not even worth it. He wears a white hood and a black mask, making his eyes the only part of his face that can be seen.**

**The average Akatsuki clothing consists of a long red cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. They are all supposed to have black nail polish, but as shown by Hidan above this is not always the case (At least in the anime).**

**Did I forget about Tobi sometime back? Then I can make this quick: he wears the average Akatsuki clothing, but has an orange mask with a spiral pattern, with a single hole that shows his right eye**

**Okay, so following one reviewer's advice, this will be the last filler chapter...for now, at least. The next chapter after this might be a backstory chapter between Wendy and Robbie, but I don't know yet.**

**Now, I guess that's all for now, so with that out-of-the-way, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Akatsuki Theater)<strong>

The curtains open, and Gideon is seen sitting on a throne surrounded by spikes on the sides. From the door a familiar face, Sasuke, appears holding a purple music box with a "?" signal on the front. "You got what I requested?" asked Gideon as the Uchiha bowed.

"Yes, master Gideon, I have brought you the special music box." answered Sasuke, putting the mentioned box on the ground. "What should I do now?"

"Wind it and wait until it stops, I would recommend you don't wind it too much." ordered Gideon, trying to hold his laughter on the second part.

Raising an eyebrow and looking up, Sasuke shrugged and did as told: he winded the music box not too much, only moving the handle twice, and then released the handle and waited until the music stopped. The music that played was "Pop Goes the Weasel", which was not particularly liked by Sasuke, but was pretty enjoyed by Gideon, although this was probably because Sasuke had visible annoyance towards it.

Once the music stopped the box opened...and nothing came out. After a while, Sasuke decided to look inside the box to see if it was broken or if they had tricked him into buying an obsolete music box.

The instant he looked at the inside, however, Tobi jumped out of the box and uppercutted the Uchiha with enough strength to send him flying towards a wall, both he and Gideon laughing at the sight.

"That is not what I expected at all!" whined Sasuke as Tobi and Gideon high-fived.

At the balcony near the stage, Hidan and Kakuzu had watched the act with completely serious faces. Once the act finished and the curtains closed, Hidan shook his head, smiled and turned to his partner.

"You know, I actually liked one part of this act." remarked Hidan.

"Oh yeah? What part?" asked Kakuzu, turning to his partner.

"The part where it ended."

"Really? So did I!"

The two akatsuki members laughed in unison in a familiar "do-ho-ho-ho!" laugh.

**(In reality)**

Sasuke, sleeping on a wooden bed on his team's headquarters, looked around, frowned and then sighed in frustration. "Stupid dreams." remarked Sasuke, right before going back to sleep.

**The End**


	10. Wendy's Story: Painful Memories

**Okay, so this is the backstory chapter I said I would post in the last chapter. This one concerns the first time Wendy and Robbie first met, and...well, you need to read it yourself to know what comes next. **

**Now, about the info: Orochimaru is real, but the slender figure he's with is based on the HideBehind, it even has the same name. Now, if you see Wendy think about the legendary Sannin, that's a group of three people: Orochimaru, another man named Jiraiya and Tsunade. That's it for now, I guess.**

**After this chapter, the story will not be updated until I have finished the next story chapter. Probably in february, but I can't really promise anything. **

**I got nothing more to say, so read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Some years ago, at the Corduroy Clan)<strong>

The peaceful clan of the corduroy were reunited for an event, but that's not important at all.

Among the crowd, a pair of girls were running towards a tall cherry blossom tree, whose leaves were starting to fall and being blown through the wind. One of them had long red hair and she was wearing a red dress, while the girl near her had purple hair and was wearing a purple dress.

"You can't beat me, Tambry, I'm gonna get to the tree first!" stated the redhead.

"Not if I get there first, Wendy!" retorted the purpleheaded girl, Tambry, speeding up so she could catch up with the redhead.

The girls continued to run towards the tree, Wendy getting the upper hand and jumping towards the tree as her last resort. A boy with raven hair and black eyes, holding a wood sword, came out from behind the tree, failing to notice the girl until the two crashed.

"Ouch!" they both groaned.

"Yay! I win!" exclaimed Tambry after touching the tree, unnoticing the kids groaning in pain nearby.

Wendy and the boy separated and then got up, the boy removing the dirt from his clothing as the girl turned to him with an angry look. "What were you doing there and why didn't you move away?" asked Wendy, with her hands on her hips.

"I was practicing with my sword, and I didn't move away because I didn't saw you until it was too late." replied the boy. "Besides, It's not my fault you decided to do the frog way and jump towards the tree."

As the two continued to argue, Tambry looked at them and scratched her chin, humming in curiosity. It was not long before they found this out, and they turned to the girl.

"You two have a lot of animosity towards each other, and your anger seems pretty belieavable...you're probably going to get married when you get older!" remarked Tambry.

"Not in a million years!" the kids state in unison, glancing at each other and turning away before crossing their arms.

A long pause happened as the wind started to blow and Tambry crossed her arms, tapping her shoulder as she waited for the expected to happen. "Come on Wendy, we both know you two need to forgive each other." said Tambry.

Although the girl was pretty angry when she said, it didn't change the fact that she was right. "Look, sorry for crashing on top of you." stated Wendy, without bothering to turn to the boy.

"And I guess I'm sorry for not noticing you until it was too late." Wendy rolled her eyes at the boy's response. "Now, if you may, I need to continue my sword training."

With those words said, the girls exchanged looks before walking back to the town. Once Wendy was about to go through the seeminglyendless people standing there, she suddenly remembered something and went running to her house, where she saw and grabbed a wood sword laying on the ground. Once she grabbed it, she looked at both sides before going through a dense patch of bushes around, with Tambry noticing from far away and getting a worried look before going inside the house.

Back with the boy, he was swinging his wood sword around the place, only managing to hit air and nothing else. He then heard something in the bushes, and slowly walked to it and got ready to attack.

Once Wendy jumped out of the bushes, the two kids briefly engaged in a sword fight before Robbie and Wendy realized what they were doing and stopped. "What are you doing here?" asked the kid, narrowing his look and gripping his weapon.

"I remembered that I'm also practicing with swords, so do you mind if I practice with you?" inquired Wendy, showing the boy her wood sword.

He glanced at the sword, and then at the girl with big wide smile, doing this a few more times before speaking. "I'm gonna go practice at the forest nearby."

"Isn't that forest off-limits?" asked Wendy.

"No, I'm going to a safe part of it where I can train in peace." answered the boy in a blunt tone, turning to the girl with half-closed eyes and a blush before continuing. "As for your other question, I guess I wouldn't...mind, if you practiced with me."

"Cool! You lead the way!"

Groaning in frustration, the boy did as told and led the way to the safe part he was going to train at, Tambry coming out of the bushes and seeing the kids go into the forest. Shortly after that, the girl turned to the left and saw a tall, slender figure completely covered in shadows with yellow eyes, and a pale man with long black hair, wearing a plain grey garbs with black pants and a think purple belt tied to a large knot on his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings.

The man turned to the girl, and morphed his face into that of a snake before roaring at the girl, making the startled girl run away. Once that was done, the man morphed his face back to normal and continued to walk to the forest with the slender creäture. "Clan Leader Dan! Clan Leader Dan!" the girl screamed as she entered the clan

**(At the safe part of the forest)**

The girl and boy were walking to the latter's training ground, Wendy looking around the forest while the raven-haired boy looked strictly forward and nowhere else. "So, I just remembered we never introduced ourselves properly." remarked Wendy. "My name is Wendy Corduroy, daughter of the clan leader Dan Corduroy."

"I hope your name doesn't include the last part." sarcastically remarked the boy.

"So, what's your name?" asked Wendy.

"Robbie."

"...And?"

"Just Robbie."

"Come on, you gotta have a second name!" replied the girl, the boy groaning and trying to ignore her as she continued. "In all my years, I have never met a single person who has a single name, and if I did, then I believe that they simply don't want me to know it."

"My name is Robbie Stacey Valentino." bluntly stated the boy. "There, I told you, are you happy yet?"

"Stacey? Hahaha! That's quite a funny name!" giggled the girl.

"Halt." ordered the boy, the girl failing to pay attention and colliding with him. "We've arrived."

The duo had arrived at a circular part of the forest, where a pair of dummies, both looking like missing-nins. Upon seeing the dummies, the kids gripped their swords and went running towards them, right before both dummies somehow cut themselves in half and the man from before arrived, the man morphing his hand into a snake and using it as a whip to hit the girl.

Reacting in time, Robbie managed to push himself and Wendy away before the snake whip hit, landing on the ground and turning to see the man morph his hand back to normal. "Who are you, and why did you do that?" questioned Robbie, glaring at the man with a furious look.

"The name is Orochimaru." snarled the man with his smile intact.

"_One of the legendary sannin?!_" thought Wendy in shock.

"And just what are you doing here?" asked the raven-haired boy, raising an eyebrow as he and Wendy got up and grabbed their swords.

"I just want to give my partner here something to play with, if he doesn't play, he gets bored pretty quickly." answered Orochimaru. "I hope you don't mind if he plays with you, he can get a little rough...and potentially kill you, as well. HideBehind, attack."

From behind the man came out a slender figure, HideBehind, who let out a ferocious roar before running towards the kids, raising his hand and turning it into a punch before slamming it into the ground. Luckily, the kids managed to jump away before the punch hit, and glancing left and right, the HideBehind got an idea and jumped high in the sky, apparently leaving instantly.

As the boy and girl wondered what had just happened, Orochimaru let out a smug laugh and shook his head, the kids remembering he was there and getting ready to run towards him. However, the sound of rumba shakers were heard, which got the kids attention immediately as they tried to figure out the source of the sound. They looked at the sky, the ground, but no source was found.

The sound was heard louder on the bushes, however, so they walked to a random patch of them, the sound getting louder and louder as they got closer...and then the HideBehind jumped out of them and once again attacked the kids.

**(Back at the Corduroy Clan)**

The screaming Tambry busted the door of the main Corduroy house open, where Dan, wearing a white shirt with a long-sleeved undershirt, black pants and brown shoes with a brown jacket with the kanji for "wood" behind it, was sitting in the middle of the room. "Clan leader Dan, I have terrible news!" exclaimed the girl in a panic.

"What is it?" questioned Dan, opening his eyes.

"A man with pale skin and with a tall, slender creäture is going to the forest!" the man did nothing in response. "And in the forest is a boy!" the man once again did nothing, and Tambry pinched the bridge of her nose before saying what she should have said before. "And your daughter is in danger."

The man got a worried look and got up, ordering a squad of guards to come with him. They, along with Tambry, then got out of the house and looked around for the person Tambry spoke about, instead finding a boy sitting on a rock nearby the forest: Sasuke.

"Wait, what am I doing here?" questioned Sasuke.

Before he knew it, Dan gave the order and the guards started to beat up the teenager, which was presented like a big ball of violence. "No, he's the wrong guy!" said Tambry, grabbing Dan's hand and dragging him to the forest. "Follow me!"

**(Back with the kids)**

Wendy and Robbie jumped every time the HideBehind slammed his fists on the ground, which was a lot, as Orochimaru watched the battle with his arms crossed and a smug smile. After a while, the HideBehind got ticked off and ripped off a pair of trees, using them as clubs that he slammed on the ground in another attempt to hit the kids.

Once Wendy just barely managed to avoid being crushed by one of the tree-clubs, she got on top of it and held on tightly as the HideBehind lifted it, noticing the girl immediately and shaking the tree so she would come off. Taking the chance, Robbie jumped from tree to tree until he managed to jump strong enough to land on the HideBehind's armholding the tree, somehow cutting it out with his wood sword.

The HideBehind screamed in agony as Wendy jumped from the tree and rejoined Robbie, the kids working together to get on the monster's head. Once there, they both immediately stabbed his face, with a green liquid coming of the wounds as the kids jumped off and landed on the ground.

The creature fell to the ground unconscious, the kids exchanging a high-five before turning back to Orochimaru. "Now that we took care of your little friend, we're gonna take care of you!" stated Wendy.

All Orochimaru did as the kids went running closer and closer towards him was give them a malicious smile as some mud formed nearby him. "Earth Release Shadow Clone!" exclaimed Orochimaru.

"Shadow what?" asked the kids in unison.

Suddenly, a clone of Orochimaru appeared along him and he used the clone to block the kid's attack. Once the attack hit, the clone smirked madly as it dissolved into mud, which then quickly went to Wendy and grabbed her legs, leaving her immobile.

"So, you use your sword with your right arm?" asked Orochimaru, looking at the boy's sword, but more importantly, his arm holding said arm.

"Yeah, but why would you ask that?" snarled Robbie.

Orochimaru somehow moved so fast it looked like he was teleporting and appeared behind the boy, grabbing his arm and grabbing and throwing away his wood sword before speaking. "So that I can do this." he answered as he used both hands to grab the arm.

A crunch was heard as the man snapped Robbie's arm in half, the boy screaming in agony as Wendy found herself unable to do anything but watch. Orochimaru then threw the boy towards a tree, a patch of blood coming from the damaged arm hitting the tree once the boy collided.

Having seen the boy suffer something so horrible, Wendy turns back to see Orochimaru right in front of her, giving her a disturbing glance with snake-like pupils. The girl tried to hit him with her wood sword, but after a few ineffective hits he simply grabbed the sword, took it away from the girl and threw it high in the sky. The man then did a short Snake → Tiger combination and raised his left hand up.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands."

The man's hand and arm suddenly transformed into a group of snakes, which extended long enough to reach the sword and somehow break it in pieces with their teeth, giving Wendy the illusion that they were actually eating. Once the sword was nothing more than smithereens, the snake hands returned to normal arm length and they turned back into an arm and hand.

The mud that held her dissipated and Wendy tried to run away, but the man simply extended his hand and grabbed her arm, dragging her back to him. "Now, I wonder how much pain you would share with that boy if I did the same thing to you." remarked Orochimaru, now using both hands to grab her arm.

Unlike last time, Orochimaru didn't snap the girl's arm in two at the instant, he did it as slowly as he could, with the girl screaming as she tried to release herself from his grasp. Luckily, a giant rock came from nowhere and Orochimaru threw the girl away once he saw it, jumping away before it hit him, instead hitting a tree nearby the tree Robbie had collided.

Orochimaru landed on the ground and turned to see Dan and Tambry arrived from the shadows, Dan holding a giant rock, which he shortly thereafter threw towards the man, who once again dodged with ease.

"Stay away from my daughter, whatever you are!" exclaimed Dan.

Orochimaru smiled and dashed towards Dan while opening his mouth and morphing it to look like a snake's, a fierce battle occurring between the two men as Tambry went to check on Wendy. As she checked her pulse and how fine she was gonna be afterwards, Wendy spotted the sword on Tambry's side, and she quickly grabbed it, got up and went running towards the battle. "Hey! That's mine!" whined Tambry.

"This is for Robbie!" exclaimed Wendy as she got closer and closer to the man.

Orochimaru was holding Dan's neck and lifting the man before he heard that, turning to the girl and throwing away the man before replying. "In that case, I won't get in the way." replied Orochimaru with a smug laugh.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Wendy shaked it off and jumped towards Orochimaru...who jumped away just as she collided, and instead Wendy had pierced something else, with a horrifying scream of pain being heard as she removed the sword. The one who had been hit...was Robbie, who now had a huge wound in his torse which was bleeding at an alarming rate.

Seeing that, Tambry and Dan went running to the boy as Wendy stood there speechless, glancing at the sword, which was now covered in his blood. The girl then let out a terrifying shriek as she felt something piercing the right part of her stomach, glancing down to see a clawed hand, which soon left the spot.

Wendy fell on her knees and then the ground, managing to turn around and see Orochimaru laugh maniacally as Dan grabbed her, falling unconscious shortly after that.

**(Corduroy Clan Hospital, room 45)**

The girl woke up, screaming at the top of her lungs from the pain. She then calmed down for a moment after seeing Tambry at her side, and the interior of the room. The girl then looked at her stomach, and saw the right wound was covered by some bandages. "Wendy, don't freak out, you're safe now." assured Tambry, covering the girl's lower half with a bedsheet.

"Where...where am I?" asked Wendy, looking around her room.

"At the hospital, me and your dad brought you and Robbie here as soon as we could." the mention of Robbie instantly caught Wendy's attention, though Tambry failed to notice this. "You both were bleeding pretty badly-"

"Robbie is here?!" exclaimed Wendy in shock.

"Well, he was here-"

"They transferred him to another room? Which room?! I need to know!"

"They...didn't transfer him to another room."

"Then where is he?!"

"Well, how do I put this-"

"Just tell me already! I gotta know where he is!"

"...Wendy, I don't really know how to put this in a way you want to hear it..." Tambry looked away for a moment and she twiddled with her fingers before answering, with her eyes closed and with a sad frown. "Robbie...he's in a better place."

Wendy's eyes became empty, and she became completely shell-shocked, laying back on her bed and hitting her pillow without showing pain of any kind. A long silence passed before the girl moved to see her friend with a worried look. "Where is his grave?" asked Wendy.

**(Back at the Forest)**

Wendy, accompanied by Dan and Tambry, went to the same place where the kids fought Orochimaru and the HideBehind, with the beast's corpse nowhere to be seen. It didn't took long before Wendy found Robbie's grave, which was located in the middle of the field, with a few writings on it and a large, bronze sword stuck on the ground, with a brown grip. "What is that sword doing there?" asked Wendy before groaning in pain and stopping on her tracks.

Tambry went running to her friend, helping her regain her balance. "Robbie asked us to put it there." answered Tambry.

"Why?"

"He gave us one last request before he passed away: his request was that, when you felt like you were ready to use it, you would take that sword, which he was supposed to use when he got older, and use it as your own." explained Dan. "He couldn't explain us why he requested that or how he got the sword, but there you go."

Having heard that, Wendy glanced at the sword and just...stared, for a while, before speaking. "Can you...leave me for a moment?"

Dan and Tambry were a bit unsure of what to answer, but they still answered "yes" and decided to leave the girl alone, though they did stay at a point where they could see her if anything happened. Believing she was alone, Wendy looked at the ground, her tears hitting the ground as a single question flowed through her mind. "Will I ever get over this?"

**(At the present day, Forest of the K.I.A.)**

The now teenager Wendy was standing still in front of Robbie's grave, which was now surrounded by hundreds of other graves, motionless and speechless. It was raining, which made it easier for Wendy to hide her tears of anguish, although it did nothing to hide her sniffing, or her groans of pain coming from the still wounded right part of her stomach.

"It has been years since I asked that question. And seeing that I have had a lot of time to reflect on this, I should have gotten over it by now." thought Wendy, grabbing the sword and pulling it out of the ground. "And yet..."

Wiping off her tears, Wendy took out a sheath, put the sword inside it, put ut on her waist, looked at the grave one last time and then put on a straw hat, shortly afterwards walking away without looking back.

"I haven't...and I think...I never will." she thinks, closing her eyes.

**The End**


	11. Interquel: Important News

**I was originally going to make this a backstory chapter like the last one, but then I would be contradicting what I said earlier about only updating it with a story chapter, so here we are. This takes place after last chapter, which if I forgot to mention took place at night at 7-8 pm, with this taking place 30 minutes later. However, this takes place before Dipper is captured by Sasuke and his team, just to explain the special appearance of a familiar face.**

**Also, this is the last chapter of 2014, so no more updates in a while, promise!**

**Now read and enjoy, and happy holidays from me, Exotos135!**

* * *

><p><strong>(At Pacifica's Cottage)<strong>

Dipper, Kiniriko and Pacifica were sleeping peacefully, although Pacifica could not sleep for long as she was soon woken up by something nearby. "What is going on outside?" asked Pacifica as she got off her canine companion.

As Kiniriko woke up and got off her bed, she followed Pacifica to the windows, where the two saw a pair of male figures, one as tall as a grown man and one as tall as Dipper, talk about something. "I hope for your sake, apprentice, that this mission does not end in failure." chided the adult tall shadowy figure to the smaller shadowy figure. "It is your first, and primary, mission until you carry it out. Do you understand that?"

"Yes...master." answered the smaller shadowy figure, bowing as he did.

The girl and dog exchanged worried looks before seeing the rest of the conversation. "Your mission, is to find the prime cypher host going by the name of Dipper Pines, and once you have managed to confirm that he's all alone..." the figure took out a small shuriken surrounded by a blue aura, which he handed to the smaller figure before he finished. "Stab him with this, so that the beast gets stronger."

Pacifica looked surprised and confused in response, but didn't utter anything and remained quiet as the two figures continued to talk. "I will do as you say, master, I'll find the host and impale him with this. Should be no problem."

"Do not underestimate the difficulty of this mission, apprentice of mine, the cypher host will be guarded by the people that love him and other people as well, you should act only when you're completely sure that he's alone with nobody nearby. Otherwise, you will fail the mission."

"Understood."

"Good. You shall begin the mission once I get some more information about the cypher host's location. For now, rest."

With those words stated, the figures jump away and leave no trace behind, Pacifica frowning and walking to the door after seeing the conversation.

"Kiniriko, stay here, I gotta go outside for a while." instructed Pacifica as she reached for the door knob. "Make sure Dipper doesn't get hurt and that nobody enters. I'll be back soon."

With that said Pacifica opened the door, closed it and then jumped until she landed on top of a tree, jumping from tree to tree to Hidden Gravity as Kiniriko went near Dipper and sit down, looking firmly at the boy while occasionally looking at the windows or door when she heard something.

**(Hidden Gravity, Stan's House)**

Wendy arrived at the house, taking off her straw hat and drying it as she walked to the door. It was locked, as expected, so she simply used her minimal strength to jump to the roof and went down the chimney. The teenager managed to land safely, briefly feeling a bit of pain as she crawled out and got up.

"This place always feels like home." remarked Wendy, groaning in pain as her stomach wound acted again. "It is my best option to stay here, since this wound's pain will react faster if I keep walking. I'm pretty sure Stan won't mind, either way."

With that said, the girl took off her sword sheath and put it on a wall nearby, taking off her straw hat and putting in on a table after she did the former. Wendy took a deep breath once she saw a picture of herself

"Mind answering what are you doing with that picture?" asked a voice like Stan's.

Wendy screamed and turned around to see Mabel and Stan standing nearby, her scream of surprise changing for a scream of pain as her wounded area reacted once again.

"Ouch!" shouted Wendy as she softly gripped her wounded area, continuing with an angry tone as Stan and Mabel went running to check her up. "Stan, I-I told you that scaring me is not a good idea!"

"Yeah, sorry, I thought you already knew we were here." apologized Stan as he helped the girl get up.

"So, where is Dipper?" asked Wendy, noticing that the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"He..." started Mabel, looking away as the teenager waited for an answer.

"He what?" inquired Wendy, with hint of worry in her tone.

"He left." finished Stan before explaining. "Since he became a cypher host, he decided to become a missing-nin so that he doesn't endanger our lives."

"I just hope he is okay."

The peace was cut off when Pacifica fell from the chimney, landing, crawling out and then getting up and shaking off the coal that covered her as the trio looked on shocked. "Is this the house of the family of Dipper Pines?" asked Pacifica as she got up.

"Why...do you ask?" replied the perplexed Mabel.

"I'm Pacifica Northwest, better known as Pacifica Inuzuka to my clan and a select other ninja, and I come here to tell you two things." answered Pacifica. "The first one is that Dipper is safe with me, he's sleeping at my cottage and I left my canine companion back there, so she could defend him."

Wendy smiled and, although Stan narrowed his eyes in response, Mabel acted the most excited as she jumped up and down repeatedly. "That is good to know!" Mabel's excitement changed to worry once she realized the remaining thing Pacifica spoke of. "Just out of curiosity, what is the second thing about?"

"It's that he's in danger." bluntly stated the blonde, with the girls looking worried and Stan looking serious before she continued. "But don't worry, I have a plan that will definitely save him from being stabbed with a strange shuriken."

"How do we know we can trust you?" questioned Mabel, crossing her arms.

"Can you trust anybody else?"

Silence strucked the room and Stan, Mabel and Wendy had practically nothing to say in response, so they simply decided to go along with Pacifica. "What's your plan?" asked Mabel.

"Okay, so this is how it goes..."

**(Shortly after the explanation)**

"Are we clear?" asked Pacifica.

There was a long silence as both Mabel and Wendy nodded in response, while Stan was motionless, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He then opened them and gave the blonde his answer.

"I don't think we should do this, I mean, what if the trap doesn't work?" replied Stan. "And what if Mabel gets hurt? Have you thought about that? One of my grandchildren is already in pain, and I'm not willing to let the other suffer as well!"

"Everybody can die in this world, some sacrifices have to be made for the greater good." that wasn't enough to convince Stan, so Pacifica then added a more important detail. "And there is also the pretty important detail that, if Dipper Pines is killed, the beast will be released with his current strength, and go look for a new host, leaving thousands of innocents, civilian and ninja alike, dead along the way. Do you want that to happen?"

That was when Wendy and Mabel saw one of the rare times where Stan showed neither seriousness or anger, but a different emotion. The emotion in question being fear and shock. "No." Stan opened his eyes and stated the next with a serious tone. "Fine, you convinced me, but if this doesn't work, you're going to get a pretty huge complain from me!"

"I didn't expect any less." replied Pacifica before handing the trio three walkie-talkies. She then walked back to the chimney as she continued. "Okay then, memorize the plan, wait until I tell you with these walkie-talkies when the figure is starting his mission, and I'll go back home and give Dipper the news."

The girl went inside and then climbed the chimney, the trio exchanged worried looks as the girl left.

**(Back at Pacifica's Cottage)**

Pacifica opened the door and then closed it, somehow making enough noise to wake up Dipper. He yawned for a moment before opening his eyes and seeing the girl walk to him.

"Pacifica? Why are you up at this hour?" asked Dipper.

"I visited your house in Hidden Gravity, to deliver your family some news. Don't worry, I'll tell you these news pretty soon." stated Pacifica, Dipper getting a worried look before the girl finished. "Somebody will be on the hunt for you in a few days."

"WHAT?!" shouted Dipper in horror.

Pacifica covered the boy's mouth with her hand and then did the "shh!" gesture, looking around before she spoke. "They still don't know you're here, so be quiet unless you want to be stabbed by some strange shuriken." chided Pacifica before releasing the boy's mouth. "For now, Kiniriko and I will have our ears up if anybody tries to attack. You sleep over here and relax, we'll take care of any intruders. We also handed them a few walkie-talkies in case the figures are on the move, so that's covered too."

The girl and Kiniriko went back to their bed, Dipper covering himself and trying to sleep well after hearing what Pacifica told him. "By chance, did you knew how these figures looked like?" asked the boy.

"All I could notice was that one was as tall as a man, and one was as tall as you." replied Pacifica as she and her canine companion yawned in unison. "Again, don't worry, Kinirko and I will take care of them or anybody who tries to get you, so relax and go to sleep."

"_That's easier said than done._" thought Dipper.

Dipper closed his eyes and tried to get asleep, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. Pacifica noticed this, so she got off her bed and walked towards him, sitting on a side and covering herself with the bedsheet, turning to Dipper as the boy opened his eyes and noticed the girl looking at him.

"If you want, I could sleep with you until you're good to sleep alone." assured Pacifica, giving the boy a wide smile before she finished. "And before you say anything, I insist."

With nothing to say, Dipper simply smiled and hugged the girl before starting to sleep, Pacifica looking slightly shocked before she returned the hug and started to get sleep as well.

**The End**


End file.
